The Transfer
by TheDivergentTribute4610
Summary: This is A Divergent High school story, I have been meaning to write. And now I have started it! WOOHOO! This contains some cuss words so I am just warning you all! :) DISCLAIMER - I don't Own Divergent or the characters, this is just a Fanfic! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So This is the starting of a Divergent High school fanfic! I have been meaning to write this but I didn't know if I could handle two stories. After writing in my Divergent Christmas Special, and Four and Six Four and Tris, I thought I could so here I go! Hope you like it!**

I wake up to the pounding of my alarm, I wish I hadn't stayed up so late, I knew I'd regret it. I slide out of bed and walk to the bathroom, and take a shower. My parents gave me the master bedroom, it has a bathroom attached, so I can have as much privacy as I want. They must have thought when I went into High school I would want it, but really I could care less, all I've done is read and go on the internet. I guess you could say I have a social media life, not a social life.

When I get out of the bathroom my brother Caleb is sitting on my bed waiting for me. "We don't have to leave for five minutes you know." I say and go to my draw to find some socks.

"Five minutes, you're not going to have time you should have gotten up earlier." He says, he gets irritated when I don't get up early to get ready.

"If you don't remember I always get ready within five minutes or less."

"I would have thought you would want to spend more time getting ready considering this is a new school, don't you want to look nice."

"I always look, nice. And I could care less what people think of me, not like I am going to make any friends."

"Well, maybe this time you could try? Come one Beatrice give it a chance."

"Don't call me Beatrice, it's Tris." I snap

"Whatever."

"And I do try no one seems to like me."

"Well maybe you should, try join clubs and such, make friends." It's always been easy for Caleb to make friends, he got the good-looking gene, while I was left with the not so good-looking gene. Girls away fall for him, he's not popular but he's not a nerd, he's In between.

"Sure, I'll try." I say to get him out. I won't try I hate clubs.

"Okay, thanks. Now hurry up we have 3 minutes." He says and leaves.

I finish getting ready. I don't bother drying my hair, I just brush it and put it in a ponytail. I slip on my brown combat boots, and head down stairs.

"Aren't you going to wear any makeup? That's what normal girls do." Caleb says when he see's me.

"No, I'm not a normal girl. And you aren't going to make me, I'm already going to try to be social, anything more and you are going to push me so hard I am never going to go to school again." I say

"Fine. Just Promise me you will try."

"Promise." Okay I will try a little, for Caleb, he's my brother I don't want to let him down to much.

I don't bother grabbing breakfast, I just head out the door with Caleb. Caleb tosses me a pair of keys, I catch it before they land on the ground. "Sorry but you have to drive yourself, I'm taking the other car, might be home later than usual." He says, Caleb like us to think that he is out with friends but he is really just at the library, doing research, he all normal at school, but once school is out he goes to the library or home and studies.

I nod and unlock the small grey eclipse, it's one of my fathers cars, he likes to fix people cars for free, but people always bring him cars to fix but they never come and get them so he lets us drive the car's that has been sitting in the garage for more than a month.

I get in the car and drive off, I don't bother turning on music, I just set a book up on the steering wheel and read while I drive. It's not safe, at all, but I like to get reading in while I have time.

I'm almost to school when I stop at a stop sign and some one hits the back of my car, I get out furious, there is obviously a sign that says 'STOP' And this idiot decides not to stop, I get out of my car and walk over to the other persons car.

"What the hell! Why did you just hit my car!" I yell as he gets out of his car.

"I thought you were going! Your car kept going forward little by little and I thought you were going to speed up!" He exclaims

"My car was not moving!" I yell look over at my car, it was half way past the 'STOP' sign. I can feel like face getting red.

"What were you doing!? Only and idiot wouldn't know their car was moving!" He says.

"I wasn't doing anything." I say, not want to tell him I was reading, I could get in big trouble.

"Sure you weren't, lets see the damage I did to your car." He says and walks over to the end of my car, there's a small dent nothing big. "Okay well it's not that big, it will cost about $90." He says.

"No, it's fine. My dad can fix it." I say and head back to my car.

"Hey, wait. What if my car is damaged, I am not paying for the damage you did." He says and comes up to my front seat. "What the hell. You were reading!?"

I grab the book and put it on the passenger seat. "No! I was, I left that there last night and forget to put it down." I say, That is not really a good story at all.

"Bull shit. You were reading, and not paying attention to what you were doing. You have much you could get in trouble if I told on you."

I drop my head to the steering wheel. "Yes. I know. Are you going to tell?" I say in a kind of mumble.

"No. I won't. If you can get your dad to fix my car." I look up at him in shock.

"Yeah! I can get him to do that. Here's our address just come around 4:00 He will be home, and I should be home from school by then." I say and write down our address on some paper, I hand it to him, he takes it and put it in his pocket.

"What school do you go to?" He asks, he looks a little to old for school, maybe he has a kid that goes.

"Uh I think it was called, Faction High? Something like that." I say.

"Really?! I go there. I'm on my way right now. But I don't think I've seen you around. You a new Freshmen? " Shit. Is all that runs through my head. He will probably tell all his friends that some crazy girl was reading and driving, and wasn't pay attention.

"Huh? Uh no. I'm a transfer, and No I'm not a freshmen, I'm a Junior." I say kind of irritated, everyone always thinks I am way younger than I really am.

"Oh, cool. I'm Four." He says and hold out his hand, I shake it.

"Tris." I say.

"Nice to meet you Tris. And I guess I will see you at school."

"Yeah. See ya." I saw and drive off as we walks back to his car. I am going to be at least 15 minutes late for my first class, on my first day, what a way to make a first impression.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so I started to cry because I got 5 reviews, 9 Followers and 3 Favs! IN THE FIRST HOUR! I don't know about you but I am so excited! that is amazing! Usually its like 1 reviews 1 follower 0 Favs...or nothing in the 1st hour! and I have what some one would have for their 2nd day...OH MY GOD! Thank you all so much! I like started to cry and I had to hid why I was crying from my family! Thank you guys! Thank you so much! Oh my god! **

I pull into the parking lot further away, I don't want to be in the front, I like to keep a low profile, I grab my book and read as I walk.

I'm almost at the side-walk when I hear some one call my name. "Hey Tris!" I turn around and see it's Four, I wave. I look at my watch, yup I;m 20 minutes late. Out of the corner of my eye I see Four running up next to me, I try to casually pick up my pace.

"You made us late." He says catching up and walking at my pace, by my side.

"Actually you did." I say, trying not to pay attention, I don't like getting mixed up with the Jocks, they are all so, full of their selves.

We enter the school together, I walk to my locker, to find he is still following me. "Can you stop following me." I say.

"Uh, I can try but my locker is right here." He says and walks two lockers down, great now I have, to have a locker near his.

I put some stuff in my locker and walk off to my first class. He follows again.

I ignore him and just walk in the class. "You are late again Mr. Eaton." The teacher says as we walk in the class room. "And who's this?"

"I'm Tris Prior, Sorry I'm late." I say. Four has already taken a seat. "Nice to meet you , And please don't make a habit for being late, like Mr. Eaton. And you can take any seat that is open." She says. "Mr. Eaton, please see me after class. Okay where were we? Oh yes." I go to find a seat there are two open seats I head for the one in the back but some one stops me.

"Hey I wouldn't sit there, no one wants to sit back there...It smells, I'd go sit by Four." She says, he skin is a darker color and her hair is a dark brown, she's pretty, no one I would want to hang out with. "Really, new girl, don't, save yourself."

"Thanks. I guess." I say and walk over near Four, and take the seat next to his.

"Christina warn you about the back seat?" Four says leaning over to my seat.

"Yeah." Is all I say, and try to pay attention to the class, but I can't. I can see out of the corner of my eye, Four is staring at me.

After class I get up and grab my books and head out as fast as I can. I hate being social, I hate when people talk to me, why can't I just be alone.

"Hey! New girl!" I hear from behind me, I turn around and see the girl from class, Four called Christina.

"Yeah." I say as she reaches me.

"What did Four say to you in class, he never talks to new people, he sticks to his little group." She says.

"He just asked if you warned me about the back seat." I say and try to continue walking.

"You're not very friendly." She says. "I like you all ready."

"Great." I say under my breath, great, I am making friends and I am not even trying. She follower me to my locker, and ends up hers is right next to mine. Great I have Four and Christina next to my locker, just the two people who wont leave me alone.

"Nice your locker is next to mine!" She says excitedly. "Oh, what's your name again, was it uh, Trace? No um."

"Tris." I say.

"Right! Tris, Well Tris, I'm Christina, nice to meet you." She says and shakes my hand.

The bell rings and I grab my stuff and head for my next class, so far it doesn't look like either of them are in it.

I find a seat, near the back of the class room, and try to not stand out. I succeed by the end of class, no one has talked to me.

As the day goes on I find out that out of my five classes that I've went to I have one class without either Four and Christina. Right now it's lunch, I could just go somewhere and get some food, but I don't I will stick out the awful lunch day, if it's as bad as I think it will be, then I won't come back for lunch.

I walk in the lunch room and grab a tray, I get a little bit of food, an apple, chicken nuggets, some mashes potatoes, and a water bottle. I look around for an empty or mostly empty table, I see one, no one is sitting there, I go and sit at the table.

Just as I'm finishing my mashed potatoes, Four, Christina and some others come and sit at the table with me. "Hey Tris." Four says and slides in the seat next to me. I don't answer him, I just pick up a chicken nugget and take a bite, acting like no one is there.

"Four, I thought you said she was nice." A boy with darker skin and black hair, he's tall, like Four.

"Zeke, I said she wouldn't bite." Four says. They are acting like I am not even here, which is good I guess. I turn a little and look at Four.

"How do you know I wont bite." I say, with no hint of sarcasm.

"Because, I just know you wont." Just because I can and I feel like to I take his arm and bite down hard. He takes his arm and cradles it with his other arm. "God, Tris! That fucking hurt!" He says.

"Looks like I do bite." I say and go back to eating, everyone but Four is laughing, a smile creeps on my face.

"Four, I like this girl, she not afraid to stand up to you." A boy who looks like Zeke, but shorter and longer hair says.

"Uriah, if you don't shut up I am going to shove my fist down your throat!" Four snaps at him, I think I got him mad. Good.

"Tris, let me introduce you to everyone since four is being a dick, just because you bit him." Christina says.

"Christina look at my arm!" He says and shows her his arm, there are my teeth marks pretty deep in his skin. I kind of feel bad, did mean to bite that hard.

"Get over it you baby." She says. "Okay this is Uriah." She says pointing to the boy who looks like Zeke. "That's his brother Zeke. This is Will." She says pointing to a boy with brown hair light skin and green eyes. "Marlene, and Lynn are over there at the end." Two girl smile at me a wave. "And you know me and Four. But my question for you is how did you meet Four here? He wont tell us he said he doesn't think you would want him to tell us."

I look at him, then back at Christina. "He hit me. Or my car that is." I say flatly.

"Oh come on, you can't blame it on me. You were the one-" Before he can finish I have him a death glare. "What? I was going to say not paying attention."

"Whatever." I say and finish my last chicken nugget, I take a gulp of my water, then a bite of my apple.

"So, Tris are you a freshmen?" Zeke asks me. I glare at him.

"No. Junior." I say and take another bite of my apple.

"Oh wow, you don't look like a junior, you look way younger," He says, I glare at him some more.

"Yeah, because that so what I want to hear, 'Hey Tris your 17 and you look like a 15 year old.'" I say harshly.

"Sorry. I was just saying." He says, defenselessly.

"Whatever." I say and get up to leave the table, I put my tray away, and walk out the lunch room.

"Tris, wait up." Four says from behind me running to catch up with me, he catches up pretty fast. "You okay?" He says.

"I'm fine. I mean being called a freshmen is what I love to hear." I snap.

"Sorry, about that. Come on come back, I will make sure no one says anything mean to you."

"You don't know what I find mean. Like I find it mean how you are talking to me, no on talks to me, so there has to be a catch. Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I like talking to you, there doesn't really have to be a catch, you know."

I don't' answer him, I just walk out side and he follows. "Do you want to give us another try like hand out with us after school? After I bring my car to your house." I am taken aback at this, no one has ever asked me to hand out with them. Especially not the Jocks.

"I don't know maybe." I say, I hear the bell ring signaling lunch is over, I walk back inside and back to my locker, I get my gym bag and head to the gym.

I go to the girl changing room, and Christina, Lynn, and Marlene are all there putting their hair up, well Marlene is, Lynn's hair is shaved and Christina's to short to put in a ponytail. I go into one of the changing stalls and put on my gym shorts, sports bra, and tank top. I walk out and the three girls are still in the changing room, and everyone else has left.

"Hey, we are sorry if we offend you at lunch." Marlene says.

"It's past." I say and walk out the changing room, they follow.

After gym is finally over, I go back and shower, I change into my clothes and walk out to my car.

Caleb see's me and yells to me: "Hey! We will talk when I get home tonight!" Why couldn't he just walk over to me ans say that, now everyone in the parking lot is looking at me. I get in my car, and drive off towards home, where I can finally be alone.

I pull in the drive way and there is a car there, shit I for got Four was coming over.

**I thought I would give you guys a second chapter because how many of you have followed and reviewed and faved my story! IN LESS THAN A DAY! Thank you! And one of you said/asked why Tris was reading so much, saying shes not Erudite, but if you remember Tris is Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. So part of her likes to learn/read. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I've been updating my stories a lot lately! I really should read the books I just got! (Wonder, and How to Love. Not really sure if I will like How To Love but I'll give it a try.) If you read wither of those tell me if you liked them! So here is the chapter for you amazing people!**

I get out of my car and walk up to Four's car, it's only 3:40 he's here to early. "Why are you here early?" I say when he get out of his car.

"I'm not that early, just 20 minutes." He says with a smile.

"Yeah. My dads not even home yet." I snap, why does he insist on being my friend! It's getting irritating, I don't make friends because I'm not likable, he- or they just need to learn that.

"That's fine. I can wait." He says and leans up against his car.

"Fine you can wait here." I say and stomp into the house, I close the door a little to hard, it slams shut. When I get inside my mother is looking at me worried, I sit on the couch and cross my arms.

"What's with the scowl?" She says and sits next to me.

"People." Is all I say.

"What's wrong with 'people'?"

"They are trying to, be my friend or something, and they wont leave me alone."

"Why don't you give them a try. Like try inviting the boy outside, inside. Or I will." I look at my mother horrified, like she just told me to sleep with him.

"Mom! No! I don't want to be friends with the 'popular' kids. They are planing something. I can feel it, why else would they want to be my friend?"

"Give them a try. Invite him in now, don't make me embarrass you, you know I'm good at that." She says with a smile, my mother like to joke around, but sometimes I think she is serious, like now.

"Fine. But I won't talk to him."

"Okay, just don't make him sit outside." I get up and go to the front door, I put my hand on the doorknob, take a deep breath and let it out, I open the door.

"Four, my mom wants to know it you want to come inside." I say flatly.

"I'd love too!" He says, with a little too much enthusiasm. He runs to the front door and I let him in. I go back to my seat on the couch, without even offering him a seat.

"Beatrice -" My mother starts to say.

"Tris." I correct her.

"Tris, are you going to offer your friend a seat or some refreshments?" She says.

"He's not my friend I barely know him but okay. Sit down if you please. Do you want water or something?" Four takes a seat across to mine.

"Sure, water would be great." He says with a big smile plastered on his face, I roll my eyes and get up, to get his water. I'm in the kitchen when I hear my mother questioning him, god I hate when she does that, I quickly full a glass up with water and bring it to him.

"There." I say, he takes it and takes a sip.

"Thanks."

"So how did you and Tris meet?" My mother asks, Four.

"He hit the back of my car, so dad is going to fix both our cars." I say before he can speak.

"Well I wouldn't have hit you if you were paying attention." He says.

"I was, you were just being an idiot." Right as I say that my dad pulls up. "Hallelujah." I say under my breath. I get off the couch and head for the door. "Come on my dads here." I say, Four follows me out the door, I tell my dad what happen thank god he was calm about it.

"Okay, just as long as Four doesn't file a lawsuit." He says with a laugh, I have a feeling he thinks Four is my boyfriend, great just what I need.

"I don't think I would ever do that, she would win. She could get away with murder." Four says with a laugh, him and my father are getting along too much for my liking.

"Yeah, I could. You better watch out." I say, very convincingly. My father and Four look at me like I really did just murder someone. "Just tell me when he's gone, I'll be inside." I say to my father, and go inside.

I go up to my room and lay on my bed I need to think, I have so much on my mind. Why does Four keep showing up? Why is he being nice? Why is he getting along with my parents. What would just be awful is if he somehow got Caleb to like him, oh god I can't think about it anymore.

That Christina doesn't see so bad, but she is friends or something with Four, there is something about Four that I don't like. I decide I won't think about it anymore when I hear a knock on my door. "Come, in." I say expecting my mom, or Caleb. But it's not either of them, Christina walks in my room and make herself comfortable on my bed.

"Hey." She says, casually, like we've friends forever.

"What are you doing here?" I say.

"Four and I were texting he gave me your address and I came over."

"Joy. Now he's inviting people over to my house. What next?" I say sarcastically, this is just not my day. "What do you guys want from me?" I say after a while of silence.

"Nothing really, just want to be your friend, but you are making us work really hard." She says and looks through my stack of books.

"What if I don't want to be your friend."

"Then, good luck with that. You'll come around, I know I did. Last year I was you. The new girl, I hated everyone, I mean everyone liked me but I hated everyone. After a few hours I finally gave in and became friends with Four and his little group. You though, this is the longest anyone has lasted. You are making not only us but Four too work really hard."

"Well it might just take you forever, because I am not in the friends making mood this year."

"You will be. Just you wait." I feel like I am giving in, there is something about Christina that I really like, she kind of has a 'I going to tell it to you straight' personality.

"To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind being your friend. You seem like my kind of person. Just not the others."

"Well that's a start. Just hang out with me, we can ease you into the rest of them." I don't know If I should, I don't really like friends, Hell I will do it, that way I can tell Caleb I made a friend and he won't hate me so much.

"Fine. Just you though, I don't like the others, they're annoying." Christina laughs, and get off my bed.

"Come on. Let's go get some food, I know this really awesome diner." She says and pulls me off my bed.

"Fine." I say and walk down the stairs. "Mom, I'm going with a friend."

"Okay, Be back before, 10:00, it's a school night." She says, and Christina and I walk out the front door.

"Four! Hey, We're going to the DD, You wanna come?" I give Christina a look as she says this. "What it'll be fine."

"Dauntless Diner, hell yeah, I am really craving a cheeseburger!" He says runs over to Christina's car.

"Maybe, I'll just stay here, and help my dad." I say trying to get out of going.

"No, Beatrice, go I got it here, by the time you get back both your cars will be done." My father says. Why won't my parents just stop me from going, they don't even know these people and they are letting them take me. I get in the back seat of her car hoping Four will sit up front, but of course he doesn't.

"You know you can sit up front." I say.

"Yeah, but I wanna sit back here with you, that way I can talk to you." He says, I wish he would quite smiling! It's bugging me. I get out of the car and get back in, but this time I sit in the front seat.

"Okay are you guys ready?" Christina says. I buckle my seat belt and nod. Four sits in the middle of the back seat and leans up front.

"So Beatrice." He starts.

"Call me that again, and I will make you wish you never lived." I threaten him.

"Okay, So Tris." He says. "Have you ever been to the Dauntless Diner?"

"No. I don't go many places, I choose to stay home." I say.

"You my friend have not lived. I will tell you what you what's good, I've had just about everything on the menu."

"I'm sure you have."

"Oh my god! Do you feel that!?" Christina says really loud.

"No." Four and I say at the same time.

"That tension it so...so. sexual! You guys are like totally flirting!" She says, in a really happy tone, I thought her and Four were dating why would she be happy?

"Well, I wouldn't call that flirting, I'd call it 'Being an asshole.'" I say casually.

"Are you sure Tris, I think we were flirting." Oh god not him too.

"If you guys think that's how I flirt you are all wrong!" I say trying to shut them up.

"Really? Then how do you flirt?" Four says curiously.

"That, I am sure you will never find out. And if you dare say one more word on this subject I will jump out of this car an, probably die." Four shuts up and sits back in his seat after that.

- Page Break -

We get to the diner, I follow them in. "Hey! Four, Chris! Welcome back! Who's your friend?" A women behind the bar says. I can barely make out her name tag but I think it says 'Tori'.

"This is Tris," Four says. "Tris, This is Tori." I was right her name is Tori.

"Nice to meet you." She says and shakes my hand. "You guys can take your usual seat."

I follow them to their 'usual seat' I slide into the booth and Christina across me, of course Four has to sit next to me.

"Okay so Tris, I think you should get a cheeseburger they are the best thing on the menu." Four says. I would just not order one but I am craving a cheeseburger.

"Kay." I say. Tori comes to the table faster than I thought she would. "So what will it be? The usual?" She says.

"Yeah, usual for me and, Tris will have what I have." Four says.

"Same for me." Christina says.

"Okay got it. And I just have to say, Four, you and Tris make such an adorable couple." Tori says and walks off.

"If one more person says we are a couple I am going to punch them." I say. Four puts is arm around my shoulder and leans in close to my ear.

"What's wrong with that?" He says, just the way he said it made me shiver, why? I push him away from me, him and Christina start to laugh. "Come one Tris, lighten up. Have some fun for once."

"Hey Four!" Christina says with an evil-looking grin. "I bet you she's ticklish." She looks at me and smiles, I try to get as far away from Four as I can but, I'm trapped in the booth.

"I swear if you tickle me I will- I'll hurt you!" I say.

"Do it Four! She full of it she wont do anything." Christina says. Before I know it I'm being tickled and he won't stop, I scream and laugh I kick my feet but He doesn't stop, Christina is just sitting across the table laughing

"STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE!" I beg.

"Only if you say you'll be nice to me, you have to promise!" Four says.

"Fine! I promise. I'll be nice!" I say. He stops tickling me and I gasp for air. I grab my water and gulp it all down, I need more, before Four can grab his water I take it and gulp it down too.

"I was going to drink that." He says flatly.

"That's okay. I needed water." He takes Christina's water and drinks it all.

"I was going to drink that!" She says to him. I laugh a little, they're so mean to each other, maybe I could get along with them.

Our food comes, Tori lays the plates on the table, and refills our water. "Okay, is that all? Can I get you guys anything else?" She says. We shake our heads and thank her.

Four was right, they do have the best cheeseburgers, I finish mine before Four, and Christina, mostly because they keep taking a bite then taking. Four sets his burger down and drinks some water, before he can pick it up again, I grab it and take a bite. "Yum! That hit the spot." I say and set his burger back down on his plate.

Four looks at me like I just kicked a puppy. "That was my burger." He says.

"Oh so now we are stating the obvious, okay well Four, I just took a bite of your burger." I say, Christina starts to laugh, with her mouth full of food.

"God! Tris you have to hang out with us more often! Ha you are funnier than Uriah!" Christina says, after she swallowed her food.

We sit at the DD for three hours, just talking, me mostly sitting back and Christina and Four talking, making plans that some how include me. It's about 9:45 when we leave the DD, I'm supposed to be home in 15 minutes. If we go now I can make it home in time, maybe. I get in Christina's car and buckle up, I notice Four isn't leaning in from the back seat, I look over and he's driving. I turn around and look at Christina, she's just sitting back smiling, she gives me a little wave. "Feel free to turn up the radio, actually no, don't feel free do it right now, I love this song." I turn the radio up for her.

The whole ride home I look out my window, why is it so awkward with Four, in the front seat? It's like I like him, or he likes me and I know it. I try to shake it off, because I don't like him, he's an annoying jock.

"Home, sweet, Home" Four says and turns off the engine, we all get out the of car, Christina gets in the diver seat and, waves good-bye and drives off.

"My dad probably has your keys in the house, I'll go get them." I say and run into the house, I see his keys on the counter, I know they are his because no one in my family has those keys, his key chain has the number 4 on them, that also give it away; I grab them and run out side. "Here you go." I say and hand him the keys.

"Thanks, Tris." He says, I start to walk to the front door when he grabs my arm. "Hey, do you wanna go out some time? Like Just you and I?" He says. He seems nervous, he scratches the back of his neck, and looks at his feet, he can't keep eye contact, I smile a little and I have no clue why I blush, thank god it's to dark for him to see.

"I'll think about it."

"Oh, god! Ah good. I thought you were gonna just flat-out say 'No'." He says letting out a breath I didn't know he was holding in.

"I could still say 'No' you know."

"I know," He says and grabs my hand, why did he grab my hand? What is this? "But, I am hoping you will say 'Yes' because," He pauses for a minute "I can't think of a reason. But you really should, I can be pretty fun."

We stand there, kind of awkwardly, looking in each others eyes, his are an amazing blue, like I could swim in them, wait what am I thinking, why am I even thinking about him, or right because he won't let go of my hand. "I should go inside." I say and gesture to the front door.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He says and lets my hand go. I run to the front door, and open it. I pause when I hear him call me. "Hey, Tris! Promise you think about it?"

"Sure. I'll get back to you tomorrow." I say and close the door. I don't hear his car start until I get to my room and turn my light on, that's when I hear his car start and drive away.

**So, one of you lovely readers asked if Al and Peter were going to be in here. I am planing on adding them later, I am thinking on Al sooner than Peter though! SOO What did you think!? The tiniest bit of Fourtris, but yeah lol. PLEASE REVIEW! It motivates me! :) Thanks for reading! **

**Stay Crazy and Fangirl On! -Kim**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I didn't update..I am writing in 3 stories right now. This one, my main on "Four and Six Four and Tris" And then my New years one which I am gonna be finishing soon, called 'NEW YEAR'S DAUNTLESS STYLE!' Cheek it out! :) **

I wake up to my alarm, I stayed up later than I should have last night, I wanted to catch up on some reading, and writing. I decide not to take a shower, I took one yesterday, don't really need one now. I put on some jeans and a black hoodie, I brush my hair, I have decided to leave it down today.

"Tris, C'mon!" I hear Caleb yell. I walk down the stairs and get in the car next to him.

"Why are we driving together?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Because you never got to tell me about school, what friends were you hanging out with?" Ah I do so hate him getting all up in my business.

"I was with some people, who aren't my friends. They want to be though." I say.

"I saw you with, that Four kid. He is one of the Jocks you know."

"Yeah, I know." I say. He talks on about school and stuff I don't care about. We pull into the school parking lot, before Caleb even gets the chance to turn off the car I get out. I am sick of hearing him talk and lecture me, he always does he acts like he is 4 years older than me, he's barely a year.

"Okay, I will see you after school RIGHT HERE!" Caleb yells, I'm more than 20 feet away from him. I almost make it in school when I hear the one person I don't want to talk to right now.

"Hey, Tris." He calls. I stop and wait for him to catch up to me, I have learned not to out walk him he will just catch up.

"What." I say.

"You, don't sound happy. Then again, when do you ever. Um How are you." He says, playing it cool. God I hate when he try's to act cool, okay, I guess I just hate it when he talks, mean I know, but that's just who I am.

"I was fine. Then I got here." I say and start walking to my locker.

"What's wrong with school? It's kind of fun, I mean you get to hang out with your friends."

"Yeah, but I don't have any so I hate it." I mumble, mostly to myself, but he hears me.

"I'm your friend, same with Christina, and the other guys." He says and leans against the locker next to mine, which happen to be Christina's. I put my stuff in my locker and pull out some books for my first class.

"I don't consider you my friend." I say. Wait wrong words he could take that as something more. "I consider myself as no ones friend because people just hurt you, that's all they know how to do. So if you please I would like to get to class alone."

"I wont hurt you." Is all he says. He follows me to class, when he takes a seat next to me that's when I realize, right he takes this class.

Before I know it more than half the class has gone by, I really start to pay attention when I hear the word 'Partners'. What? No, I hate partners. The teacher pairs us all up with some one, Zeke and Four, Me and some kid named Peter.

I see the kid, he is about my age, and has dark brown hair, he looks kind of scary, well more mean.

After class I walk up to him. "Tris." I say and extend my hand, he doesn't take it.

"I know. So, we can meet at the Dauntless Diner and discuss the project tonight at 10:30." He says and walks off. He's a little weird, and creepy, who meets at 10:30? That is just creepy.

"Hey, Tris." Four says walking up behind me.

"Now what?" I say irritated.

"I was just wondering do you want to switch partners? I mean you could have me or Zeke, I just really, really, don't want you to have to be with Peter, he is kind of a perv, he has slept with more than half the girls in school, and some of them claim he hurts them."

"No. I'm fine. I can take care of myself." I say and walk off, he thinks he has to protect me, he doesn't I am capable of it myself.

The day goes by really slowly, by the time it's lunch, I decide not to go in the lunch room, and since Caleb has the keys I can't leave either, so I just sit in the gym and wait for and hour to pass.

"There you are." I voice says. I look over and Zeke comes up next to me and sits down. "What are you doing in here? They are waiting for you at lunch you know."

"Good for them." I say, not making eye contact.

"Come on Tris, why wont you just let us in, be our friend. You know Four has never worked so hard to get some one to like him, they either just like him, or he gives up on them. But you, he is trying really hard to get you to hang out with us. And Christina really likes you, she keeps talking about you, well not as much as Four though." God, I don't want to be all someone talks about, that is creepy, like they have nothing better to do then stalk me and talk about me.

"Well maybe Four should just give up."

"Na. He is gonna keep fighting, and he said you might go out with him? Are you?"

"No."

"Why not? Four is really awesome, all the girl love him."

"Not all of them."

"Come on you have to feel something for him, I mean is Four, the Dauntless prodigy!" He says, a little to excited.

"Yeah your right I do feel something for him. Hate, or no that's to strong, hows, very so much dislike." I say.

"God Tris, you are being a bitch." He says. He's right I am go ahead call me names I am so over use to it.

"Probably." I say.

Zeke gets up and starts to walk out, he stop and looks at me. "You know Tris, I really think you should let people in. Just because some one hurt you doesn't mean you have to go around hurting people. Treat people how you want to be treated, don't be a bitch about it." His words sting, he leaves the gym, once I hear the door close, I let the tears come, I sit there alone, and cry until I feel I can't cry anymore.

I wipe my eyes and head to the girls room, when I get there, no one is on the room, thank god. I try to make it look like I wasn't crying, but when I see myself I just break down again. Zeke was right, I am a bitch, and I just hurt people, even those who are nice to me, they just don't know what it's like to be hurt by some one.

I sit in the bathroom and cry until I hear a group of girls coming, I duck into a stall and stay as quite as possible.

"Well Zeke said he was going to talk to her, I think he should be back soon." A girl says, I think it's Lynn.

"Yeah, that's what Four said, I just hope she decides to hang out with us." Another girl, Marlene.

"Why?" I am pretty sure that was Shauna.

"Come on Shauna, you know Tris, wont take Zeke, Four likes her and Zeke like you, and Zeke wouldn't date anyone Four likes. Which it seems to me that Four _really_ likes Tris." I know that one is Christina, but I don't care who is talking now, Four likes me? I mean I kind of suspected it but, why the hell would a Jock like me? I sit quietly and wait for them to leave.

I get out of the stall and walk over to the sink, I turn the water on, I splash some on my face and dry it with a paper towel. Now it doesn't look like I've been crying, I hope.

I walk out the bathroom to the lunch room, there is about 10 minutes left. I stand outside the door, debating whether to go in or not.

"You coming in?" Some one says. I turn around and Four stands behind me, no smile, just a straight face, he has a soda in his hand.

"Uh, I-I don't know." I say and look at the ground, I take a step to the side so he can go in, he walks in without any other words. I screwed things up, I always do, I was going to try to be friends, but I screwed it up...Again.

I head down the hall and out the door, I'm going to skip my last class, and just wait for Caleb, I sit against the car, I don't cry, I just sit.

After about 30 minutes of siting I can help it, it's just so uncomfortable. I get up and just walk around for a little, looking at everyone's cars, some nice, some old, some new. I wonder who they belong to, I try to think of everyone in my class and find their car, it's a fun game, it passes time.

"There you are." I look up and see Four.

"Hey." I say and slowly make my way back to Caleb's car, Four following. I sit down on the road, he just stands next to me, I pat the road offering him a seat, he sits. "Sorry, for being such a bitch."

"Who said you were being a bitch?" He says.

"Zeke, but I mean I am. That's just what I am, a bitch."

"I don't think you are. I think you're a little uh what's the word, okay I guess a little bitchy, but that's just you, you're trying to protect yourself and not letting anyone help you, or be nice to you." He seems to have it down.

"Seems like everyone knows more about me than I do myself."

"Meh, not really, I had to really study you, and ask your brother some stuff." I look at him in shock.

"You talked to my brother?!" I say, a little to mean.

"Yeah. You know I can talk to whoever I want right?"

"Yeah. Sorry, that's just weird."

"How?"

"It just is Four, it's weird that you talked to my brother about me and you barely know me."

"I guess you right. I would like to get to know you." I feel myself blush, crap that is not what I want. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

I sit for a few minutes thinking it over. Do I want to know Four? Do I want to be in their group. No, I don't care about them. But then again, yes, they are all so kind and fun. "I- Uh." I take a deep breath and let it out. "Okay, I will go out with you just once though." I finally say, I wasn't going to go out with him, but after all that's happen, I will, I will give him a chance.

Four laughs a little, and he has a huge smile on his face. "Really?" He says.

"Don't make me regret it."

"I won't. Lets go out tonight, see a movie or something, I can pick you up anytime."

"Uh, I would have to cheek with my parents."

"Right. Here, let me see your phone." He says. I hand it to him, I don't know why I even have a phone I never use it. He puts his number in my phone. I look at the number, 466-4610. That's an easy number.

"Okay. I will call or text you when I get an answer." I say.

"Yeah. Don't forget." He says. We sit there quietly, it seems a little awkward, but not really. "If we are going to sit out here until school's out can we sit somewhere comfortable?"

"Doors locked, Caleb has the key." I say.

"Come on." He says and grabs my hand to help me up, I take it. We walk through the cars until we reach his, it's a nice car, blue. "Here." He open the door for me, I get in and he shuts it, he then goes around and gets in the driver's seat. "There, now we can sit comfortably."

I grab a stack of CD's and look through them, he has some of my favorites. "You have good taste in music." I say as I look through them.

"No one else really likes my music, but I do that's all I care about." He says. I smile, I have most of these CD's. "Pick one, lets listen to it."

I pick my favorite of the stack and hand it to him. "Good choice." He says and pops the CD in. We sit in the car listening to music until we see people start to walk out the building.

"I better go." I say and open the door. I walk to Caleb's car he is already there.

"Hey, you need to get a ride home or walk, I don't have time to take you home." He says.

"What?! Caleb!" I say, he pulls out and drives off. "CALEB!" I yell, as his car leaves. I stomp my foot and start to walk home. I feel like I could kill him, he just can't leave me. Just wait until mom hears about this.

It takes me about an hour to walk home, by the time I walk in the door, my feet are hurting, I wasn't wearing the right shoes. I sit on the couch and kick my feet up, I close my eyes, I sit for about a minutes before my phone rings. "Hello." I say answering it.

"You called me? What did they say?" The voice says.

"Who is this? I didn't call anyone."

"It's Four. And yes you did, it said I had a missed call from this number and I kinda hand a feeling it was you."

"Well I know I didn't call you I just got home, Caleb left me to walk home." I say.

"I could have taken you home."

"It's fine, Um let me ask my mom about tonight hold on." I put the phone on mute and yell to my mom. "Hey! Mom! Can I go out tonight?"

"What time?" I hear her say.

"Uh, 7:00! And I also have to meet some one at 10:30 for a school project." I say remembering Peter.

"Okay, Just be home by 11:00." She says. I un-mute the phone.

"Okay, you can pick me up round 7." I say to Four.

"Alright. See ya at 7 Tris."

"See you at 7."

"Bye."

"Bye." I say.

"Okay. Bye."

"Okay. Bye."

"Oh my god just hang up will you." He says, I laugh it's kind of funny.

"Fine, Bye." I say and hang up the phone. God he's weird.

It's five right now, I have about tow hours, I better start getting ready now.

**WOOHOO! They goin on a date! YES! haha! And there is the little meeting with Peter...DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! So what do you all think! **

**Also The phone number of Four's I totally made it up I mean 4 (Four) 6 (Tris) 6 (Tris) 4 (Four) 6 (Tris) 10 (Four + Six + Ten. ) See what I did there ;) **

**Keep Crazy and Fangirl On! ~Kim**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I really wanted to update cuz I just finished an AMAZING fanfic by favorite5 (Cheek out her stories I am in love with them!) and in her DHS (Divergent High school) She had the song -Lost In Stereo by All Time Low- and I never listen to songs people put in their fanfics but this song idky but I youtube'd it and now I am in love...like ahh! And it makes me want to write in my DHS fanfic so here you guys are so lucky lol Thank favorite5 for this chapter! Ha**

When I'm done getting ready to go out with Four, I stand back and look in the mirror. I'm wearing, black skinny jeans with a shirt that says ' It's Not What It Looks Like.' I don't know why I love this shirt, my shoes are Galaxy Keds. I decided I would wear a little make up, just some eyeliner and mascara, my hair washed, dried, I put it up in a ponytail.

I have 20 minutes to kill, so I go down stairs where my mom and dad sit on the couch talking. "Tris, you look beautiful." My mother says with a smile.

"Where are you going?" My dad says.

"Thanks. Uh, I'm going out, with a uh friend." I say, not sure if this is really a date, I wouldn't consider it...or I guess it depends on what we do.

"Must be a special friend." He says with a smile.

"Eh, not really." I say, I walk in the kitchen and get a glass of water, I am just drinking it down when my phone rings, I spit the water out coughing. "He-hello." I say trying not to cough, I guess if you are going to have friends you better get use to your phone ringing.

"Are you okay?" He says, pretty sure its Four.

I cough again. "Yeah, I was just choking on water." I say.

"Oh, I never knew you could choke on water." He says sarcastically.

"Yeah, you can, if you drink it wrong, or if your phone rings and you jump cause you're not use to it ringing." I say, I am already irritated.

"Oh. Okay then, Um I am outside. Just got here."

"Well hang on just, like come inside and sit in the living room." I say and hang up the phone.

I run up stairs once I hear the door open, I have to go get my jacket, the one thing I always forget. But it just so happens I can't find it, I don't see it in my room so I got to Caleb's room, of course he's not home. I look around his room and find my black leather jacket on the back of his computer chair, I grab it and run down stairs.

Four is sitting on the couch talking with my parents. "Come on let's go." I say and head for the door, Four opens the door for me.

"Thank you for letting me take your daughter out." He says and nods his head in goodbye. Four rushes to the car and opens the car door for me.

"Thanks." I say and slide in his car, he closes the door and run around to the diver seat.

"Okay, so I have this all planed out, movie, dinner, and then whatever you want." He says, and starts to drive.

"Sound fine with me." I say, I am trying to be friendly, I am just going to see how long I can last.

The ride to the theater is silent, which wasn't bad at all. Four, opens the door again for me and takes my hand helping me out, does he not know I can do it myself.

"Okay, two for, 'The Dauntless Initiates'" Four tells the ticket man, he give us the tickets. "Do you want popcorn or a soda?" Four asks me.

"No, I'm good." I say, which is true I'm not that hungry.

"Okay, well I am getting a soda." He says and buys a Dr. Pepper. We walk to theater 10, and find good seats, there are 12 other people in here.

- Page Break -

The movie was really good, right amount of action and not too much romance. We are just walking out theater 10, I grab his soda and take a sip, after an hour and a half, a person can get thirsty.

"That, was. Mine." He says.

"I know. People get thirsty."

"But you drank the rest of it."

"I love Dr. Pepper."

"Same here, doesn't give you the right to drink it all."

"You had it the whole time in the movie, I just wanted a drink."

"Fine. Your just lucky I like you, if you were Zeke or Christina, I would kill you."

"Oh how frightening." I say and shove him a little with my shoulder, he comes back and shoves me, we have a shoving war all the way to the car.

"To the DD!" He says, he turns the radio on, it's pretty low but I hear one of my favorite songs on.

"Oh! I love this song!" I say and turn it up._ 'She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go, but she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo.)'_

"You like this song?" Four says over the loud music.

"Like? No. Love yes!" I say. He reaches over and grabs a CD, he hands it to me, it's the All Time Low, Nothing Personal album, the one with this song on it.

"God, I swear, you like steal all my music!" I say. He laughs, together we drive and listen to Last in Stereo. I look out the window, lip singing to it.

"Here we are." he says it took us 4 songs to get here. I get out of the car before he can open the door from me, but he opens the diner door, I walk in and wait for him.

"Hey! Four, Tris! You're here!" Tori says and walks over to us.

"Yeah. Just taking Tris out." Four says, proudly.

"Aw, how sweet, so you wanna sit in the usual seat." She says, Four nods and she walks us over to the seat we sat in last time I was here.

"So, I will be back in a few to take your orders, can I get you anything to drink?" Tori says.

"Uh, I will have Dr. Pepper, and Tris will have, the same." He says.

"What if I wanted water?" I say sarcastically, of course I wanted Dr. Pepper.

"Do, you want water?" He says.

I laugh. "No. Dr. Pepper is great." I say.

Tori brings us our drinks and we look at the menu, I decided on getting some fries and a slice of pizza, Four gets his usual Cheese burger and fries.

Four and I sit in silence, an awkward silence, until he finally breaks it.

"So Tris, tell me about yourself, I want to know you better."

"Uh alright. I'm Tris, sixteen years old, born April 25th, here in Chicago, lived her my whole life, youngest in my family, I have one older brother and a mom and dad." I say. He looks at me expecting more but I don't continue.

"Okay. Can you tell me stuff you like, and stuff you like to do on your free time." He says.

I decide to tell him about my love for reading, and writing, not many people know about my writing, but for some reason I tell him. By the time I'm finished talking about me, our food comes. We thank Tori again as she leaves.

"So, I have told you about me, probably more than I should have. What about you?" I say.

"Me? Um there's nothing really to know, I mean you know I play football, basketball, and soccer. I'm an only child, my mother died, and my father, well he and I aren't on the best terms. As for stuff I like to do. I like to hang out with you. I like to talk to you. Uh, Oh I like to swim, and I sorta play bass." He says the last one quietly I can barely hear him.

"I love to swim! And Bass? Really?"

"Lets go swimming sometime! And yes I do."

"Wow! Okay that is shocking like I am officially shocked." I say with a laugh. I look around the diner at all the people, there are a lot of happy young couples and older couples, it's actually kind of sweet. I see a boy around my age sitting alone he looks like he's waiting for someone. Shit! That's Peter. "Oh my god! What time is it?" I ask Four.

He checks his watch. "Wow, it's 10:55. Why? Do you need to get home?" He says.

"Shit, I was supposed to meet Peter here at 10:30. He's right over there." I say and nod my head to where Peter is.

"Well, since you kind of have to meet him, I will stay with you, I mean I am your ride home." He says with a half-smile.

"Ah Whatever come on." I say and head over to Peter. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I was uh out with Four, and he is gonna have to sit with us 'cause he's my ride home." I say and sit with him, Four slides in next to me.

"I can take you home." Peter says in a low creepy voice.

"No, I'm her date, it would only be right for me to do it." Four says, so this is a date.

"Then can you like, sit somewhere else, this is a project we have to do together, me and her, not me, you and her." Peter says, kind of hostile.

"Uh, Four you could wait at our table." I say, I can feel the tension between them.

"Sure." He says, and kisses the top of my head. Uh, what was that for? Why the hell did he kiss my head? What?

Peter is talking to me but I can't listen I just keep thing about why the hell did he kissed my head? "Hey! Stiff!?" Peter says snapping his fingers in my face.

"Huh? What?" I say.

"The project, come on, pay attention." He says, I listen and contribute my thoughts about the project, I don't understand exactly what we have to do, but I sort of catch on as Peter talks.

It's 11:35 by the time we're done discussing our project. "Hey, I really need to go home I was supposed to be home at 11:00, it's 11:35." I say.

"Kay." He says and walks out the diner. He is so weird.

"Hey. You ready to go?" I say to Four, he looks like he's about to fall asleep.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's go." He says, we pay and walk out to the car.

"I think maybe I should drive. You look way to sleepy." I say.

"No, it's fine, I can do it." He says.

"Look, I'm not getting killed tonight, I'm driving you can sit in the passenger seat."

"Fine." He says, and gets in the car.

"Keys." I say and he hands them to me, I start the car and drive off towards my house.

As we drive Four slowly slips into sleep. I pull into my drive way and turn off the car, he is fast asleep. "Hey." I say.

"Four!" I say louder this time. "Four! Wake up." I give him a little shake, it's like he's dead. "Four! WAKE UP!" I yell. He jumps awake.

"Oh god! I'm sorry! Didn't realize I feel asleep, god that's such a dick-ish thing to do."

"I don't think 'dick-ish' is a word." I say.

"Now it is." I laugh.

"Okay, well I am going to go inside now, you uh drive safely. Don't you dare fall asleep."

"Okay, I wont." We both get out of the car, I don't know why but he walks me up to the door. "G'night Tris."

"Night, Oh hey, uh. Thanks. For tonight." I say, I kiss him on the cheek, I regret it once I do it, why the hell did I do that; he looks a little shocked, ah so embarrassing, I look down at my feet.

"Yeah, any time. Like I said, I like talking to you, and hanging out with you. And. I. Like. You. You're pretty cool, Tris." He says, his hands in his pockets, he is also looking at his feet. We stand like this for about a minute. "So, do you want to go out again?" He says, I'm not sure if I do or don't but I think I do, half of me says 'No stay strong, don't you will fall for him.' But a bigger half of me says 'Do it. Take a risk, have fun, be yourself, make friends, be nice.'

"Sure." I finally say. "I'd like that, tonight was...fun." The word 'fun' sound weird coming from my mouth, I never really say 'fun' 'cause, there really is, or, was never a reason to say 'fun'.

"How's tomorrow?" He says.

"Wow, don't you think that's a little to soon. Try, maybe next week."

"What? A whole week?" He says it like I just told him, I'm leaving for life.

"Yes. Don't make me make it two weeks." He sighs.

"Fine..." He says. We stand there again looking at our feet, awkward silence.

"Well, I better, get inside and explain why I'm late." I say.

"Yeah." He says and turns to leave, I grab the door knob. "Tris." He says before I can open the door, I turn to face him.

"Yea-" I'm cut off with his lips on mine. He kisses me very lightly, cupping my face in his hands, his lips are soft and warm against mine.

"Sorry." He says, after he pulls away. "I better go. See ya Tris."

"See ya, Four." I say, I don't think I mind the kiss, or maybe I did, I don't really know. I watch as he drives away, I stand outside for a few more minutes soaking in the moment that was just shared here.

I wake inside, expecting my parents to be up, but they aren't. I walk to my room and close the door, I kick off my shoes and lay on my bed. I fall asleep in my clothes, my last thoughts before I sleep are, I am going to see him tomorrow, and it makes me happy, and nervous, and a little mad.

Wish I could know what I feel for him.

**Bam! There it is! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you all for reading! And I know Four is kinda Ooc but I mean this is a DHS fanfic and Four is gonna be kinda Ooc...same with some others...but I will see if I can make him a little more Four, but it's a little hard to do. Ha! Thank you all for the awesome Reviews and Follows and Favs! I love you ALL!**

**So as you know the song Lost in Stereo kinda made we want to write this...but half way through writing, the song Rhythm of Love (By the plain white t's) came on and that song idky but always reminded me of FourTris...so it made me cry...Then I went to FB...while the song was playing and they had a Fourtris pic...but (ALLEGIANT ****SPOILER!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tris has Angle wings on her back and she was standing behind Tobias with her arms warped around him, and he was colored in but she was black and white...and it like killed me all over again...cuz it made Tris look like an angle...**

**Keep CrAzY and Fangirl On ~Kim**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N OH MY GOD! THERE ARE NOW 6 CHAPTER AND I HAVE 34 REVIEWS! 40 FOLLOWERS AND 19 FAVS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! OH MY GOD! Like I knew I had a lot of reviews but this OH MY GOD! I thought I would have like 10 reviews but 34! OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! God now I am crying...I am just to emotional... ahh. Thank you guys! **

**(THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE ONE AND ONLY TOBIAS POV!)**

**Tobias**

I didn't sleep at all last night, between taking Tris out, and kissing her. I think I might have screwed it all up, I had her, she was there, letting me in, smiling, laughing. God now I am day dreaming again, Tobias stop!

Marcus isn't up yet, thank god, I have time to take a quick shower. I turn the water on really hot, I like the way it feels on my back, it burns really bad, but sometimes it feels better than what I get most days.

I get out of the shower and slip on my jeans and a black shirt, simple, very simple. "Tobias! Come down here!" I hear Marcus yell. God here it goes, I grab my backpack and some stuff I need to take to school, and go down stairs.

"Yeah." I say to Marcus, I don't call him dad, he isn't really a fatherly figure, not like Zeke, and Uriah's, or Tris' father.

"You're going to be late for school and we don't like you being late now do we?"

"I'm leaving right now." I say and walk out the door before he can say anything else. I start my car and drive off, I almost head to Tris' house but she has a car and I don't think she is going to want to see me, not after last night.

There I go again, thinking of Tris, why is she all I think about, I mean I like her, but I've liked other girls, this feels different though.

I pull into the school parking lot and park in my usual spot close to the school, but not way up front. Class isn't for 10 minutes, and I don't see Tris' car here yet, or her brothers, maybe she's not coming, maybe, she hates me even more. I knew it, I screwed it up, why did I have to do that, why am I thinking of her! I wish I would just stop!

I hear a tap on my window and see Zeke, I roll down my window. "Yeah?" I say.

"How was your date with Tris?" He says leaning in my car.

"Get in." I say, and he runs around to the other side and hops in. "Zeke. I screwed up." I say and lay my head on the steering wheel.

"God what did you do?"

"Well everything was fine, we went to the movie, had dinner at the DD, and she meet Peter for their project, and I took her home. Or she drove herself home, I feel asleep, in the passenger seat. That was screw up number one. Number two is, well I walked her up to the door, and she thanked me and kissed my cheek, I asked her out again, and she said 'sure' then...God Why!"

"Then what? What did you do!? From the sounds of it so far she really didn't mind you falling asleep."

"Zeke, I kissed her. I couldn't help it." I say.

"God! You know with some one like Tris you work your way to the kiss, and you just went for it, because you couldn't help it. Good luck going out with her again. You're right, you did screw up big time." He says and gets out of my car. He is so good at making you feel like you failed.

I get out of my car and walk in the school. I head to my locker, and I see her, okay I have to say something to her, it would be a dick-ish thing not to. I think back to last night Tris saying 'dick-ish' isn't a word, I don't think it is either. Okay I am going to go talk to her. "Tris." I say stepping up to her.

"Hey." She says not looking at me.

"I-i just wanted to say, sorry again, I didn't mean to I just. ah I don't know what I was thinking." I say, she doesn't turn around, I wait for two minutes and she still doesn't even move. "Okay. Uh Sorry again, I know I totally screwed everything up, I somehow manage to do that a lot. I guess I do a lot of dick-ish things" I say, I think I hear he laugh a little but I just, walk a couple of feet to my locker. I put my stuff in my locker and pull out the books I am going to need.

"Four." I hear a small voice behind me, I turn and see Tris standing there.

"Tris!" I say, I think I might have said it to excited.

"You can pick me up at 7 tonight. I don't care where we go, if you want to that is." She says and walks off to her class.

I guess I didn't screw it up as much as I thought. "Zeke! Hey, Zeke!" I say running after him.

"I don't think I can talk to you, I think we are all gonna be mad at you, it may, be hard but we will last the rest of the day...maybe."

"Shut up Zeke, I didn't screw it up." I say, I can feel myself smiling.

"What? How do you know?"

"I talked to her, she said I could pick her up at 7 tonight."

"Wow. Tris really is different, usually the girl would never talk to you again, and tell all her friends to do the same."

"Yeah, well I knew Tris was different, see ya in class man." I say and head to class.

I see Tris in two of my classes, I don't think I payed much attention...again, I don't get why I keep looking at her, I mean she's pretty but not that pretty, right?

The rest of my classes go by fast, or so I think, I spent most the time thinking of somewhere to take Tris. Finally it's lunch, I will ask the group.

I head out of the class room, not really watching where I'm going, I hit some one, god just want I need, Eric. Before I can get a word out he see's me and punches my face, right in the eye.

"God! Eric, really? You didn't have to do that!" I say, before he knows what hits him, my fist goes and slams into his jaw.

People gather around and chant 'FIGHT! FIGHT!" Or "Go FOUR!" And "COME ON ERIC!" Before Eric can regain his balance, I punch him again.

Before any of us gets another hit in Principle, Matthews stops us. "You two my office now!" she says. Great now I will miss lunch and most likely not see Tris.

But I see her, she is walking out of class to the lunch room, she doesn't see me, I am grateful for that.

I sit in Ms. Matthews office and tell her about what had happen, well not the part that I wasn't paying attention, 'cause I was thinking of Tris, that wouldn't really be smart.

Surprisingly I get out fast than I thought I would have, we had some one who saw the whole thing agree that Eric throw the first punch.

I rush to our lunch table when I get there Tris is sitting with everyone and talking, laughing, she looks happy. "Hey what's going on?" Tris says when she sees me.

"Uh, Got, hit in the face." I say and sit two seats away from her, Marlene and Christina have the seats next to her.

"No really?" She says, more stern.

"Really. I ran into Eric, I wasn't thinking, and he punched me and I punch him back...twice. But he is getting in trouble for throwing the first punch."

"That's right! You better stay away from Four! He will kick your ASS!" Zeke says really loudly.

"Shut up Zeke, I still have detention tomorrow at 3."

"At least it's not for the rest of the week." Uriah says.

I nod, and eat my lunch, everyone is talking about something but I have no idea what, I am still trying to think about where I am going to take Tris.

"Four?" I hear my name.

"Huh? Yeah what?" I say snapping back to reality.

"Try outs tomorrow? You trying out for the football team?" Will asks.

"Yeah, of course." I say, the rest of lunch I am silent, trying to think of where to take her.

I go to gym, my last class for the day, we have to run, walk, or jog, 2 miles. I run along side Zeke, Uriah, and Will. " I GOT IT!" I burst out.

"Got what?" Will asks.

"Nothing, nothing." I say and continue running, I know where I am taking Tris though, I hope she likes it.

I just can't wait to take her there tonight.

**BAM! I updated ALL My stories today! sure it's 1:00 AM but the hours I was up I updated 3 of my stories and finished one of them! WOOHOO! Thank you guys again for the reviews I feel like I don't have to ask but I will anyway... PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME! **

**Keep cRaZy And Fangirl On! ~Kim**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I just want to say thank you! Thank you guys so much! As you can tell I have no social life cuz I have been updating A LOT! Like everyday! But all my friends are really busy with their families, and me, I just love to write for you guys! I feel like I do have a social life, with you guys...and facebook..Okay a social media life xD But when school starts Monday I will have 2 lives. Social Media and Social. :)**

**Tris**

It's been so long since I had friends to sit with I forgot how fun it can be, I don't really want Caleb to know that I am actually happy, 'cause that would make him right, I don't want him to be right, he's always right.

As I pull in the drive way I see Caleb waiting outside his car, I hope he's not waiting for me.

"About time." He says when I get out.

"What do you want." I say hostilely.

"I saw you sitting at Four's table today at lunch, you made friends." He says smugly.

"Wouldn't you just love to think that. Turns out, I sat there and they all came around and sat with me." I say, which is a lie I suck at being Candor.

"Why would they want to sit with you?"

"Because they can sit where ever they want, that's so dick-ish of you to think people wouldn't even want to sit with me." God I said dick-ish, now Four is rubbing off on me

"Tris, 'dick-ish' isn't a word." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're not a word." I say and storm in the house, I didn't just say that, god that is such a stupid come back. Before he can catch up to me I run up stairs and lock my door. I grab my all time favorite book and start reading it again.

I get to chapter ten when my phone rings, I jump again, luckily I wasn't drinking water, I look at the number its Four. "What?" I say, answering the phone.

"You okay?" He says.

"Just fine, having a little brother problems but that's all. What did you call for?"

"Wanted to see if we were still on for tonight." Crap I forgot, I felt so bad for him, I don't why he did it, but I thought I'd give him another chance, but if he finds a way to screw it up, no more chances, you get two chances that's it.

"Sure." I say.

"Okay, I will see you tonight, I'll be there at 7:00." I hang up with out saying bye, I don't know where he is taking me but I am sure he will tell me when he picks me up.

I lay in bed for about 2 hours just read, I'm forced to get up by my mom, who is calling me from down stairs. "Coming!" I yell. I drop my book and run down stairs. "Yeah?" I say.

"Some one here to see you." She says. I look over and see Uriah sitting in the living room.

"God, how did you get here?" I say to him.

"Not god, but I got here via car. " He says.

"No shit Sherlock. I mean how did you get my address, and if you say Four, I am going to kill him."

"No, I got it from your file at school."

"WHAT!?"

"It's really easy to get in there when you have dentition."

"You creepy stalker, you're worse than Peter, and he just looks and talks creepy, but you are an all time low creepy!" I snap.

"Well speaking of Peter, I am here to inform you that Zeke is going to be working with him."

"One: Why didn't Zeke come himself. Two: Then who is my partner?"

"Answer one: A, he's lazy And B, he's with Four. Answer two: Four will be your new partner. And before you get mad at Four, he doesn't know about it yet, Zeke is telling him now." Great, now its a set up.

"So you guys set us up." I say hostilely.

"No, okay well sort of, see Zeke, has been wanting to be partners with Peter, Peter, uh well last year, he copied all Zeke's projects and Zeke got expelled, but they let him come back this year, and now Zeke has a plan to get Peter back. "

"Why does that sound like you just made it up?"

"Because I didn't. Really you can ask anyone, well in our group."

"I will, I will call Christina later. An if you are lying, I am going to hurt you so bad, you will double over in pain every time you see me." He cringes a little.

"Got, it. You know I don't know what Four see's in you, you're kind of scary psycho, no offence."

"Oh none taken I mean you just called me a scary psycho, and I am going to take it like you never said anything." I say sarcastically.

"Good, if I told Christina, or Lynn, Or even Marlene, they would flip out and beat the crap out of me."

"Okay, leave. You are such an idiot and I am so close to hurting you right now." I say and point to the door.

"Okay, see ya later Tris." He leaves with a smile, I don't see how any of them stand Uriah, he such a smart ass. I decide to call Christina to see if this is true, I go back through my calls and see her number, it rings 6 times but goes to voice mail.

Why isn't she answering? What ever she will call back, I go back up stairs and start reading my book, I barely start when my phone rings this time I don't jump which surprises me. "Hello."

"Hey, you called?" Christina's voice says.

"Yeah i have to ask you something." I tell her about what Uriah had said to me, about Zeke and Peter last year, and Zeke having a plan.

"Oh, yeah no that's true, 100% I don't know what Zeke's plan is exactly but I know he has one, and Peter did do that last year."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure my stalker, aka Uriah, was telling the truth."

"How is Uriah your stalker?" She says.

"While he was in detention he got my file, and found out my address. And god knows what else."

"God, wait tell I tell Mar! He going to get it, I mean he could have just asked me or Four, for your address, or your phone number." Thank god she agrees with me.

"Well, I am going to let you go I guess, just reading and I have to get ready to leave at 6:30."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I thought you guys all knew. Four's taking me out again, at 7:00, not sure where though."

"WHAT!? AGAIN? You guys are going out!? When did this happen Oh my god! I am on my way over you are telling me everything! I will be there in 10." She says and hangs up the phone, I look at the clock 5:00, dinner should be done soon.

"Mom! I have a friend coming over unexpectedly, and I am leaving at 7:00." I yell to my mom, she doesn't really mind me leaving or having people over unexpectedly, I just have to tell her, sometimes.

I hear her say back: "Okay. And Dinner will be done in 10." I don't bother grabbing my book, instead I just grab my laptop and start writing, anything and everything.

Within five minutes I hear Christina down stairs, I rush down there. "Hey." I say when I see her.

"Hey yourself, we need to talk." She says and puts he hand on her hip, how sassy.

"Well first you girl should have some dinner, come on." My father says, and gestures us to the kitchen.

"CALEB DINNER!" I yell up the stairs.

"Tris, please don't yell." My father says. I apologize, and walk in the kitchen, taking a seat in my usual seat at the table, Christina sits next to me.

I don't like having friends for dinner because my parents are kind of awkward, it would be better if they would question them but they don't even do that.

"Tris, how was school?" My mother says.

"Was, fine. Boring but fine."

"And are you two going to at 7:00." My father says, and gestures to me and Christina.

"No, I am leaving with, uh Four." I say his name quietly, but they still hear me.

"Oh, he's nice, do you know where your going?" My mother says this time, they are going back and forth questioning me why me?

"Tris, why didn't you tell me you were going out with Four, you told me today you didn't have friends" Caleb says with a smirk.

"Because we aren't going out, And I don't have friends I have...acquaintances." Christina laughs at this, Caleb looks a little pissed.

My parents start asking Caleb questions about school, and whatever it is he likes to do, Christina and I finish our food at the same time. "Uh, we are going to go up stairs." I say, my parents nod, and Christina and I dart up stairs.

I close my door and turn to her, she is sitting on my bad with her legs crosses. "You've got 30 minutes to tell me all about this." She says.

"Okay." I say and sit down next to her. I tell her about last night, every detail like she said, then I told her about earlier today. She listened but kept on saying 'AWWW!' It was getting a little irritating.

"So you are going out!" She says when I finish.

"No. We are...hanging out?" I say.

"Tris, that's not hanging out. But my big question is, did you like when he kissed you, and is he a good kisser?"

"I-i don't know!"

"Tris! Just tell me, did you like when he kissed you?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I could have liked it, but I don't know if I did."

"Okay, I am going with yes, you loved it. Now for the second question."

"Ask me questions while I get ready." I say and get up and grab some clothes.

"Okay, so would you like if he kisses you again?" I go in the bathroom and put my clothes on thinking about the question she asks, would I like if he kissed me again? I get out of the bathroom. "Well?"

"Not sure. Maybe, maybe not."

"Tris! Just tell me would you like it if he kissed you again!?"

"I guess..." I say, I mean I don't think I would mind it, or maybe I would. "If, it was the right moment, or if I was in the mood maybe. It just really depends."

"I think, I think you do want him to kiss you again, but there is just something that is saying 'Eh maybe not.' It's 6:50, you know."

"Maybe your right. But right now, I am going with, 'it depends', Wait really? 6:50 AH!" I rush to the bathroom and put on some eye liner and mascara, I bush my hair leaving it down, I think I have time to straighten it, I plug it in and wait a couple of minutes. "What time is it?" I ask Christina, almost as if it was planned she says '7:00' and the door bell rings. "Crap, go stall him, I don't like when my parents talk to him, I think they think we're going out."

"Sure." She says and leaves my room. I grab the straightener, and straighten my hair, it's takes less than 5 minutes. Christina comes up just as I unplug it. "Okay, I want you to tell me everything once you get home! Just call me!" She says.

"Okay, I will." I say and walk down stairs, I see Four standing by the door.

"You ready?" He says.

"Yeah." I say,"Mom, dad I'm leaving."

"Okay, be home by 11:00." My mom says, and me, Christina, and Four all walk out the door.

"Hey, Tris. Don't forget to call me." Christina says, getting in her car I nod and she drives off.

"What was that about?" Four says.

"I told her I would call her, later tonight, she has to tell me something, or something like that." I say, he nods, and we get in the car.

"So, you and me are partners now, according to Zeke, Uriah told you?" He says and starts the car.

"Yup. I had Christina back up the story I guess you and I are the only people who didn't know about it." I say, as he drives.

"Yeah, I guess." He says, he doesn't seem so talkative.

"Where are we going?" I say after 10 minutes or driving.

"Surprise." He says with a small smile, his smile's are usual small. I sit quietly as he drives, he seems a little nervous.

Finally he stop the car against a curb. "Where are we?" I say, it doesn't look like there is much here.

"Just follow me." He says, and grabs my hand, I feel a little pulse of electricity run through me at his touch.

We walk into a dark cave like room, I can hear water, there is a small bit of light just enough for you to see where your going. "Oh my god, are you going to kill me?" I say teasing him, he laughs a little.

"No, I'm not going to kill you...not yet." Did he just say what I think he said, I stop dead in my tracks.

**DUN DUN DUN! NO WORRIES THOUGH I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER FINISHED! I AM POSTING IT RIGHT AFTER I POST THIS! :) **

**REVIEW! :) **

**KEEP crazy AND fangirl ON! ~Kim**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N HERE YOU GO THE NEXT PART TO CHAPTER 7 HAHA! SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! Luckily I updated them at the same time and you did have to wait xD **

**Tris**

"What?" I say. He starts to laugh.

"Oh my god Tris do you really think I would kill you?!" He says laughing.

"Well, I don't know you." I say.

"Don't worry you will get to know me. The real me."

I grab his hand, and he leads the way, I guess I trust him. He leads me down some stair, I can feel some water spraying at my feet.

"The is the Chasm, not many people know if it, it's my favorite place to go to be alone, or to get away from...people."

"It's beautiful." It really is, the rock glistening with water, the water rushing below, fast, if you jumped you would die. It's kind of risky going down here, you could slip, it's dangerous, but I like it, taking risks.

"Yeah, only problem is, I have a fear of heights so, I have no clue how I'm standing this." He says.

"You wont fall, but I might get the urge to push you." I say, teasing him.

"Don't." He says, his voice serious. We walk a little until he finds a rock that makes a good seat, "Here, sit here." I sit and he sits next to me, still holding my hand.

"So, why are we here?"

"Thought, I'd show you the one place you can always find me. And I wanted to be able to talk to you without being interrupted, or over heard."

"Okay. So what did you want to talk about?" He doesn't say anything for about 3 minutes, as if contemplating telling me something.

"Tris?" He finally says.

"Yeah, Four?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"I guess."

"And not tell anyone at all."

"Uh, I think. But you are creeping me out."

"Just, when it's just us, can you call me Tobias?" He says.

"Tobias? Why?"

"That's my name. My real name, no one really knows it, just Marcus, and now you."

"Who's Marcus?" I have never heard of Marcus, sounds like am Abnegation name.

"He is sort of related to me...my 'father'" He says, putting air parentheses at the word 'father'.

"What do you mean 'father'." I say doing the same.

"Nothing, I've said too much." He says.

"Yeah, you have said too much to not tell me the rest, what's going on?" I demand. He doesn't say anything, he just looks away, I grab his jaw and turn his face so he eyes meet mine. "You can trust me."

"I know, I do, I'm just, not sure I'm ready to tell...or show anyone this."

"Fou-Tobias," I lay my hand on his shoulder. "Just tell me, be brave." I say. before I can get a grip in what is happening he takes his shirt off. My eyes adjust before I question what he just did, I see scars all along his back. I put my hand on his back, gently touching the scars. "Did he do this to you?" He turn back so he's facing me.

"Yeah. He, use to do it more, before I got my car. Now when he gets home I try to see if I can leave, I do most times, haven't been hit in a week." He says, not making eye contact with me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Fo-Tobias."

"Eh, you sorta get use to it after a while. I just wanted to be honest with you, before we got...serious." He says. I smile a little, he's like a little boy.

I don't know what to say, so I just kiss him. My lips gently brush his, I pull away a little. "Like that kind of serious?" I say quietly, I can hear out light breaths.

"I think so, if you're saying you want to be my girlfriend." I just smile a little, and nod, he smiles a little and kisses me lightly, I pull a way a little.

"I have a question, why doe everyone call you 'Four'?" If his name is Tobias, how'd he get the name Four?

"I ran a mile in Four minutes, everyone else runs it in about 10-15 maybe more."

"Wow! I ran a mile in 6 minutes and 5.9 second...they called it 7."

"Maybe next time they can call you 6."

"Four and Six." He smiles a little and kisses me, this kisses isn't like last night, not sudden out of no where, it is out of no where, like all kisses, but I wasn't shocked, I just fell into the kiss.

He pulls away a little and put his shirt back on, and grabs my hand. "Come on." He says, I walk along side him out to the car.

"Where are we going?" I say.

"You don't have to be home for a half hour, we are going to the DD." He says, as we dive. He has one hand on the steering wheel, and the other holding my hand.

We drive to the DD, the whole way silent, not awkward like last time, but a good silent.

We arrive at the DD 20 minutes before I have to be home, when we walk in Tori isn't working, we sit in out usual spot and order a bunch of fries, we sit for 20 minutes talking and eating fires. "Ah, 10:50, we should get going." He says,and slides out of the booth, we walk to the car and he drives back to my house "Here, we are." He says, I get out of the car and he walks me up to the house like last night.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." I say and wrap my arms around him hugging him, he puts his around me and hugs me back.

"See ya, And Tris, thank you, for not treating me like a kicked puppy."

"You're not as cute as a puppy, so I couldn't." He laughs.

"Thanks anyway." He says, and walks to his car, I watch as he drives off, when he's out of sight I run inside, up the stairs to my room, and call Christina.

**BAM! DONE! HAHA! Tell me how you liked the chapter PLEASE! and I most likely will update tomorrow id not then then next day :) **

**keep CRAZY and FANGIRL on! ~Kim**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So I know I said I'd update, like 2 days ago but I got sorta busy...I mean the 8th I wrote in my other Fic, and then the 9th...I kinda just read fanfics all day...but today I went shopping with my mom and I went into Hastings and got a Catching Fire mini figure, and Eleanor & Park, and I got City of Fallen Angles for $2! HARD COVER! Can you believe it!That bus is usually like $20 something but I got it for $2 That's more than 50% off! CRAZY HUH!? Anywayyy here's the story. (OH DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY FB PAGE! Link on my profile!) **

I get to school a little late, I didn't mean to but I slept in late, I was up talking to Christina, who is actually a little annoying, when it comes to girly things.

I park in the back like usual, just because, I'm seeing Four, or Tobias, doesn't mean I have to park up front. I walk to the doors and see Caleb stand outside, he should be in class. "You're late you know."

"Really? I just thought that I was extra early, 'cause you know school starts at 10:00."

"You're so funny." He says blandly.

"I know, I actually get told that a lot." I tease. "Come on, I know I'm late, lets just go inside, I'm getting cold." I say and push past him.

I walk in class late, I take my seat next to Tobias, he smiles a little, I give him a small smile back. "Ms. Prior, I thought we agreed you wouldn't be late." Mr. Max says.

"I'm sorry, I don't really have a good excuse, except...Traffic?" I say, every laughs a little, He sighs and rubs between his eyes.

"Please, don't be late again, or I will have you stay after class." He says, must be a stressful day.

"Okay, I will try not to be late again." I say, he continues talking about the lesson and homework, I see a white piece of paper on my side of mine and Tobias desk. I open it. 'Traffic?' is all it says, I look at Tobias, and he gives me a smile, I kick his leg from under the desk, he kicks mine back, before I know it we are having a kicking fight, I laugh a little when he hits his foot on the desk instead of my foot.

"Is there something funny, Ms. Prior." Mr. Max says, I look at Tobias and he give me a look that says 'yeah, what's so funny?'

"Four, here, thought it'd be fun to tickle me." I say, and give him a small smile. Mr. Max rolls his eyes and continues teaching, I think he's fed up with us.

Another note is on my desk, I open it. 'So you're ticklish, and a lair.' I give him a death glare, he just smiles and looks at Mr. Max.

- Page Break -

By lunch, I am so hungry, I never had breakfast, I should have but I was so late I skipped. I go to my locker to put my books away, and head to lunch where I sit with Tobias, Lynn, Christina, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Shauna, and Zeke.

I go and sit next to Tobias, who has left the seat next to him open for me. "Hey." Uriah says, to me.

"Hey." I say, eating my food.

"So uh, I thought you weren't going to be out friend." Uriah says.

"Uri, I am pretty sure she can decide if she wants to be our friend our not, and plus, her and Four here, well they are together, obviously." Christina says.

Everyone stops eating and look at Tobias and I. "What?" Tobias says innocently.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us?!" Zeke says.

"Uh," Is all Tobias says.

"Well, because it may have just happen. Sometimes I wounder how you guys got this far in school." I say.

"Shut up. When is 'just happen.'" Zeke says.

"Last night I guess." Tobias says.

"What happen last night? You have to tell us!" Marlene says, excitedly, Tobias looks at me, I roll my eyes.

"We went out. That's all you guys should know." I say, and get up leaving the table.

"No shit you went out, but- Hey! Hey! Tris!" Marlene says, trying to call me back to the table, I just keep walking out.

Maybe I made a mistake, I'm a mean person, and I am very closed, I don't like talking to people. Mostly because I'm not that good at it, I always say something mean, I can't take a complement, and I can't give them. I'm just not a nice person.

I walk aimlessly around the halls, I stop when I see Peter and three others, I think there names where Drew, Molly, and Al. Al looks like he really doesn't want to be there but kind of has to. Peter turns and see's me, he starts walking over to me.

"Hey, Tris." He says when he reaches me.

"Hi." I say.

"So, I didn't agree to switching partners."

"Neither did I, but it happen, Four and I are already almost done our Project." I say, which is a total lie, we haven't even started, it's due next week.

"If you didn't know about it then how did Zeke the freak end up as my partner." Is Zeke the freak the best insult he can come up with, man this kid needs to get a bigger vocabulary.

"I don't know, maybe they asked Mr. Max to switch partners." I say, maybe they did, Zeke seems to be close to him.

"Tris? Where are you?" I hear Tobias voice calling me.

I turn around a little. "Over here!" I yell to him, when I turn back to face Peter, he's gone, and his little gang is to.

"There you are, are you okay, I mean you just left." He says stepping close to me.

"Yeah, I've been sitting all day, need to stretch my legs." I say, which is mostly true.

"You should sit while you can, we have gym next." He says, with that half smile that makes me want to smile.

"Yeah, I know." I say with a smile, I look up at him, his eyes burning a beautiful blue, I lose myself in them.

"Tris?" He says, stepping closer to me, putting his arms around me.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" He says with a small smile, I smile at him and nod, he kisses me softly, I put my arms around his neck, I kiss him back, a little harder then he had kissed me.

"No PDA at school!" Some one yell to use, we break apart and see Molly walking down the hall. Tobias and I look at each other, and go back to kissing, we are both laughing and kissing at the same time, just to get Molly even more pissed. She has always had a thing for Tobias, or at least that's what Christina says. Molly huffs past us, I can tell she is really pisses.

I pull away and start to laugh, that is something I'm good at, pissing people off. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"Just, I realized one thing I'm really good at, is pissing people off, ya know, like whatever I do I piss some one off, I find it very funny." I say.

"I think that's a little weird, but if you like pissing people off, that try not to do it to me, try Zeke, or Christina. They are really fun to piss off." I smile a little at him.

"Maybe I will." I say and start to walk away, he grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. "What now?" I tease

He looks into my eyes I look into his, he doesn't say anything, just stares, when I'm about to break free of his grasp he speaks. "Just, thanks. I really, like you Tris, I thought I'd never get to be with you." He says, there is no smile, he is serious.

"Well thank you for making me not such a dick-ish person." I say, he smiles a little.

"You were never I dick-ish person, you were just...Alone."

"I wasn't that alone, I had my parents and my brother."

"Who you never really talk to."

"Okay, maybe you are right,but you aren't always right you know." I say and release myself from his grasp, he takes my hand and we walk to gum, knowing we will make it just in time or be a little late.

- Page Break -

Tobias and I walk in the gym together, we see everyone running around the gym, Mr. Glass, see's us and walks over to us.

"Four, Tris. Do you mind me asking why you're late, of course you don't. Why are you late?" He says, he must me mad today.

"We, were making out in the hallway." Tobias says casually.

"Listen Eaton, I am sick of your smart ass ways. Come to class on time, and stop being a smart ass, or you can count on not being on the team." He says and walks away.

"What was that about?!" I snap at him.

"If I told him something that he knows I wouldn't do, he wound't believe me and get mad and leave us alone so we didn't have to come up with anything."

"Sometimes I underestimate you." I say, and walk in the girl changing room. Molly is standing there looking in the mirror tying her hair up, she must have been late to.

I act like I didn't see her and go into a changing stall and change, when I get out she's gone. I rush out the room, not wanting be be in there not knowing where she is, she is always looking at me like she wants to kill me. I see Tobias sitting on the bleachers, I walk over and sit with him. "What are we doing?" I say to him.

"We have to watch and then join in when we get the hang of it. Or that's at least what I have to do considering, I have 'eye problems' " He says.

"Oh so I just have to join in?" I say. He nods, I grab his hand and pull him up. "You're such a baby." I say, we join everyone, there are pairs of two, so Tobias and I are a pair, they take turns running a lap around the gym, it look really boring, and involves a lot of running.

"I'll start." He says, he drops my hand and within a few seconds he's back, he tags my hand and I just start walking, I don't want to run. "C'mon Tris, run!" Tobias yells.

"I'm don't want to run!" I yell back. Before I knew it Tobias running up behind me.

"You better get running! I am going to tickle you so hard, you might die!" He says getting closer, I pick my speed up.

"You wouldn't dare! If you do I will break up with you!" I say as he gets closer.

"Don't think you will." He says and grabs me from behind, he tickles me, I scream and fall to the ground he pins me down and keeps tickling me, I scream and laugh trying to get him to stop tickling me.

"Oh my god Four! Please!" I scream, finally Mr. Glass walks over blowing his whistle, why do they have whistle, I think that is the lamest thing ever, it like 'you have to listen to me, I have a whistle.'

"Four, please get off Tris." He says, Tobias get off me and gives me his hand, to help me get up, I take it and in one pull I'm on my feet. I look around and see everyone has stopped running and is laughing, I blush realizing they are laughing at Tobias and I.

"Sorry, just trying to be a little motivation for her to run...faster." I laugh a little, I wasn't even running.

"Trying to motivate me? HA! You mean kill me!" I say. Tobias puts his arm around me and pulls me close.

"If were trying to hurt you I would have already done it by now." He says and kiss the top of my head. I pull away from him.

"I told you not to tickle me and what did you go and do? Yeah tickle me, you are going to be punished." I say, I am angry, I hate when people tickle me, it's like asking for an instant bad mood.

"You two can take this somewhere else, class is over now." Mr. Glass says, everyone but me and Tobias leaves.

"You are serious aren't you?" Tobias says.

"Yes Four! I am, I told you not to, I would like it if I told you not to do something that concerns me, you won't do it." I snap.

"Okay, I won't I promise." He says, and goes to hug me.

"Don't touch me." I say and walk out the gym, all the way out to my car.

"Tris, can you please wait!" Tobias yell behind me. I don't know why I stop, but I do and he runs up next to me. "Let's go out tonight and talk."

"Nope."

"Why? Come on Tris."

"Because I would like to spend the night with my family, I've been out for the past 2 or 3 nights, I wan't to be home." I guess it's kind of true, I don't like going out so much and I know my dad isn't a fan of it, plus they don't know Tobias is my boyfriend, they know we've been out a couple times but that's it.

"But, I want to see you. I-I don't want to go home, I want to stay out late...or just you know go somewhere." I know what he means, but I just can't.

"Hang out with Zeke." I say and start walking back to my car. Tobias run and stops in front of the diver door. "Tobias Eaton you let me in my car!" I say sternly. He doesn't move.

"Listen, Zeke was my ride here, my dad has my keys...got grounded last night." I know he didn't get grounded, more of punished.

"I'm mad at you Tobias, I just," I sigh. "Fine. You can come home with me, but I am going to be in my room a lot and you can't come with me, I need alone time."

"I wan't to be with you though, what am I going to do when you're in your room?" I look at his eyes, I just can't say no to him when I look in his eyes, I can't seem to focus. I sigh again.

"Okay. You can come over and be with me, but we have to talk, about not tickling me." I say, he smiles a little.

"I think I already know not to." I laugh a little.

"Hey! There you are Four, you comin?" Zeke says pulling up in his car.

"No, he's coming home with me." I say to Zeke.

"Oh, you guy's gonna go make up?" He says with a wink.

"No. We are going to go watch a movie or hang out with my family." I say, closing the option for...us to be alone.

"Ah I see, well I'll see you two later." He drives off and I look at Tobias, he stares into my eyes, I wonder what I look like to him, do I look like a small 12 year old girl, I know I do, it's not something that's not noticeable. He smiles a little and steps closer to me.

"You know, this was our fist fight." He says and puts his arms around me.

"Okay, what's your point?" I say.

"Well, I think I should make it up to you." I look up at him, our foreheads are touching.

"Okay." He just smiles a little more and kisses me lightly on the nose. "You're not getting of that easy." I say and pull away, I get in the driver seat and start the car, he runs round to the other side and slides in the passenger seat.

"You have a lot of books in your car, have you read them all?" He says looking around.

"Yes, and it's not a lot, there are like 4 or 5."

"What do you do read while you drive?"

"Someti-No!" I look over at him, he has a bug smile plastered on his face.

"I knew it! You do read and drive!"

"No! I do not, and if I did I don't anymore."

"'Cause you got hit."

"No, because I just don't have time to. Now shut up and let me drive." I say. He quiet the rest of the ride to my house holding my hand, and constantly looking at me.

**A LONG CHAPTER! AHH! YAY! HA! I have been meaning to get this up! I am glad you guys liked the last chapter! Please tell me if you think they are moving to fast, I think they might be but I am not really sure, I need your help! SO PLEASE review! I BEG! YOU PLEASE! REVIEW! THANK YOU GUYS! I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! I LOVE THEM ALL OF THEM! THANK YOU!**

**KEEP CRAZY AND FANGIRL ON! ~Kim**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated in over a week, it's just school started, and it's boring and hard-ish so I just haven't had time, and school is just so time-consuming, and annoying, I just really haven't had much time to update, I will try to finish school early so I can update more, and have an early summer break...That'd be awesome.**

It's been a week since Tobias and I have been, going out, some how it's still the only thing everyone is talking about. People are noticing me more, which I hate, I guess that's a downfall about dating Tobias, everyone notices you.

As I drive to school I realizes this is the last week of school before winter break, for some reason, I forgot, I never forget when winter break is, or any break in that matter.

"Tris! Hey!" I hear Christina yell, as I get out of my car.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Have you seen Four?"

"Nope, thought he was here, he always meets me here. You go on in he's probably just running late, I'll wait for him." I say.

"Alright, it's just he always here before you." I know she's right but I am sure he's fine, if he's not here in 10 minutes I will go to his house.

"Okay, I'll just text him and wait here, you go on in, it's really cold out." I tell her, she nods and heads inside.

I grab my phone and text him.

'_Hey, where are you? If you're not here in 10 I'm coming over.' - Tris_

Within five minutes I get a reply.

_'Home. On my way, woke up late. Just wait for me.' - IV_

IV? Did he just put is name the Roman Numerals 4? I actually kind of like that, it's cool.

I sit in my car and wait for him to get here, the spot next to me is empty, that's where he usually parks, he doesn't park up near the front anymore.

- Page Break -

Tobias pull up next to me just like I knew he would, he gets out of his car and get in mine, we are going to miss 1st period. "Sorry, I didn't get here sooner." He says.

"Yeah, what was that about?" I say, kind of angrily.

"I was up all might with," He pauses for a second. "something."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's fine. I'm fine, really I was just up late." Something doesn't seem right, he is always in bed on time, so he doesn't run into his father.

I look at him worried. "Was it you father?" I say. It has to be his father, what other reason would it be.

"No, no. Not him, I am fine, I was just getting something ready. Okay?."

"Okay. Fine, then when were you getting ready?"

"Something, for uh Zeke. He has something planned for Shauna and he needed my help."

I give him a suspicious look. "Okay? Lets get to class."

"Okay." He says, he leans in and kisses me lightly. "Let's go."

We get out of the car and walk inside, once we reach the door there is five minutes left in class, we decide to just sit by my locker and talk until class is out.

Before we know it the bell rings and everyone is walking in the halls. "Tris! Did you hear!" Marlene says running over to Tobias and I with a big smile.

"Hear what?" I say, she stops and her smile goes away, I look at Tobias and he's smiles a little.

"Hear, that uh I got an A on my math test." She says.

"Awesome! that's great" Marlene always gets A's on all her test, but it's good she is keeping up her A streak.

"Yeah, uh anyway I'll see you guys later." She says and head off to class.

"That was weird." I say to Tobias.

"Meh, not really seemed like the normal Marlene to me." He says and get up holding out his hand, I take it and he helps me up, he walks me to my class and he heads off to his.

Spanish seems longer than usual, it could be because it was or maybe because Peter kept staring at me. By the end of class I'm officially freaked out by him, he's like a creepy stalker. "Tris." I hear a voice behind me as I grab my books to leave. I turn and see a boy, I think his name was Albert, or Al.

"Yeah?" I say, I don't really know the kid, but he seems nice, also kind of shy.

"Hey, I'm Al. I was just wondering if you wanted to go get lunch with me some time?" He says, he doesn't seem to shy right now.

"Uh, I uh. Maybe. I will have to see if Four and I are going out again." I say, he seems okay, nothing to worry about.

"Okay, meet me behind the school, five minutes before lunch is over."

"Okay? I guess I can do that." I say, and walk out of the class room. Lunch isn't for an hour or so, I have some time, and my next class is with Tobias.

"Hey! You ready for English?" He says and little to happy.

"Sure." I say with a weak smile. He grabs my books and then my hand, we walk to class.

"So, uh I decided we are going to go out tonight. And you have to get dressed up, I mean you don't _have _to where a dress, just something nice."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Please, for me." He says with a little smile.

"Fine, I'll were something a little more nicer."

"Thank you!" He says as we walk in the class room.

We have no seats near each other just two seats left that are a seat apart, and the person sitting between us is Eric, Four hates him for some reason. Oh well I guess instead of writing him a note and just handing it to him I will have Eric give it to him.

Once we sit down, Tobias gives me a sad look, I smile. Ms. Evelyn comes in and immediately starts the class. I open my note-book and start to write.

'_Four, I have something to ask you, it's kind of important. It's about that Al kid. - VI' _

I fold the paper and write Fours name on it and hand it to Eric, he looks at it and then at me, then Four, he rolls his eyes and drops the note on Fours desk. Four looks a little confused, but opens it anyway. I see him writing, I watch as he writes and the way his hands move, he's actually a good writer, really good.

"Ms. Prior, are you listening?" Ms. Evelyn says. I realize she is talking to me.

"Oh, uh yeah. What was the question?"

"I said, what is the point in a semi colon."

"Oh, sorry. The most common way to use a semi colon is to connect two independent clauses."

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Prior." She says and turns to the whiteboard. I look over at Four, and he hand the note to Eric, who rolls his eyes and hand it to me; I open it.

_'What is it? And don't you find it weird that Eric is passing our letters back? I just find that weird. - IV' _

I guess he is right it is a little weird, I mean Eric isn't mean but he isn't nice.

I grab my pen and write.

_'I guess that is a little weird. Anyway, Al asked if I could go get lunch with him sometime, I just wanted to see if we had anything planned. - VI'_

I hand the note to Eric and he hands it to Tobias, without even questioning it. I watch Tobias write again, there is something about the way his hand moves while he writes and the way he bobs his foot up and down, he passes the paper to Eric, and Eric passes it back to me.

'_I'm not one to tell what you can and can't do, but I never really trusted Al, he use to hang around us, and now he hangs around Peter. But you do what ever you want, just, Be safe, please. Let's talk more after class. -IV' _

I give Tobias a small, smile he smiles back and we listen to whats left of class.

- Page Break -

"Hey, Eric, thanks for not telling on Four and I for passing notes, and thanks for passing them back and forth." I say to Eric while he grabs his books.

"I'm wasn't going to tell because I'm not a teacher's pet,like an Erudite, and that's something the Candor would do." He says and walks out of the class room. He is kind of mean, I mean the way he said it was like I wanted to get away from me, like I was nothing more than a piece of trash.

"So, Al asked you out? I thought we were going out." Tobias says.

"Really? He just asked if I wanted to go to lunch with him. And I don't think I will go, at least not this week."

"Okay, fine. Now we are still on for tonight right?"

"Yes, we are. Or I think, I will have to ask my parents, I will text you when I get an answer." I say. We walk to lunch, when we get in the room everyone is already sitting down eating and being loud.

**So how was it guys, like I said above I am really, really, sorry about not updating in over a week, I feel really bad, it's just school, that is my only excuse...or I guess we did have a problem with our dog...he's fully blind in both eyes now, so yeah...Well thanks you all so much for the amazingly Kind reviews I love reading what you guys have to say about my stories, they always make me so happy! Thank you guys! **

**Keep CrazY And Fangirl On! ~Kim**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I have some really sad new if you already didn't hear this by now but. Philip Seymour Hoffman is dead. He didn't of over-dose in his apartment he was found this morning. If you don't know him he played in many films including The Hunger Games: Catching Fire as HeadGameMaker Plutarch Heavensbee. We have lost such a great man, and a great actor. I don't know what Lionsgate ha played for the next 2 movies since they already started filming MockingJay Part 1 I mean they could just recast him, or not have him in there at all but I am not sure, all I know is how sad this is. He was so great, so amazing, so talented, they world has lost such a great man. **

I sit in my room writing I haven't done this in a while, I have 2 hours until Tobias picks me up, he says he has something special planed. I don't know what it could be though, and he won't give me any hints, I guess I'm supposed to dress up too.

The one thing I love to do when I write is listen to music but right now I only have one headphone that works, I know how to fix the other I just need to get a part. I put my laptop aside and walk over to my drawer full of random stuff, I grab an old glass bottle that has two ear-buds with only one head phone. I cut off the broken one and kept the working on in case I even needed it and I need it now. I grab one that matches my pair I have right now, and take out the speaker part, not the wire, and I put it in my broken headphones, I put both headphone in my ears and they work. Even amount of sound, it use to be one was more silent because the speaker part fell out some how, but now they both work.

"Tris! Come down here please." I hear my father yell up the stairs. I put my headphones on the bed and open my door, and walk down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I say when I see him in the living-room.

"Your mother tells me you are going out again tonight?"

"I was kind of planing to, if it was okay with you." I say, which is true I haven't texted Tobias back because I've been waiting for my dad to come home so I could make sure it was okay with him.

"You've been going out a lot lately. I miss seeing you." He says.

"I know, I promise I will be home the next few days, Four said he has a surprise tonight, and he won't give me any hints." I say, I actually really want to go out tonight, usually I could careless if we went out or not, I wouldn't mind just staying at my house and just talking or watching a movie, playing a game. I guess that's what we could do next time.

"Okay fine, you win. Be home by 12:00." He says, I am a little shocked I usually have to be home by 10 or 11.

"12:00? Really?" I say.

"Yeah, not 12:01, 12:00 On the nose or sooner." I smile a little.

"Okay, thanks dad." I say and kiss his cheek. I run upstairs I have to find something to wear, and text Tobias.

'_We still on tonight? Parents said yes.' -T_

Within 2 minutes he texts me back.

_'Yeah we are still on! I will pick you up in a half hour.' -T_

A half hour I don't have much time. I grab my phone and dial Christina's number, she answers on the 2nd ring.

_"Tris."_ she says.

"I need your help asap, can you get to my house within 5 maybe ten minutes?" I say.

"_Yeah, Leaving now. Why?"_

"I am going out with Four, and he wants me to dress up, he's going to be here in a half hour."

_"Okay. I will be there in 8 minutes." _She hangs up with out saying 'bye'. I sit on my bed and wait. within 2 minutes I get bored and head to Caleb's room.

I knock twice and walk in. "If you were just going to walk in what was the point in knocking." He says not even looking at me, his face glued to the computer screen.

"I don't know." I say and sit on his bed.

"What do you want? Having boy problems, cuz I can't help you with that."

"If I was having boy problems I wouldn't come to you. I just came in here because I'm waiting for a friend to get here to help me get ready to go."

"I don't care what you're waiting for. You know Beatrice, I am not really happy about your choice in guys. I mean Four? Really that's the best you can do? There are so many other guys I could hook you up with if I knew you wanted a boyfriend." I wouldn't want to date ANY of Caleb's friends they are all weird.

"Yeah, well I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, but Four is actually really nice, I am going to have him over soon and you have to be social and you will be downstairs with us."

"When are you planing this?" He stops playing his game and looks at me.

"Not sure yet, maybe sometime next week. Or this week. I have to talk to mom and dad."

"Don't. There is no reason to get to know him, he is trouble Tris. Just saying."

"Shut up." I say and get up, once I open his door to leave there is a knock on the front door. "COME IN!" I yell, I lean over the railing and see Christina.

"Tris! Please don't lean over the railing, you know it scares me when you do that." My mother says.

"Sorry." I apologize. Christina smiles at my mom and dad and heads up stairs.

"Hey!" She says and hugs me. "Okay so you have to tell me everything that's going down tonight."

We walk in my room and I close the door, I sit on my bed and she opens her make up bag and starts my make up. "I am not sure. Four said it was a surprise."

"Oh! Then I think I might know what it is. I am not telling you though." She says with a grim smile.

"Come on! If you know then tell me! I want to be prepared."

"No. I am not telling you now shut your mouth. What are you wearing?" I groan.

"Not sure yet." I say.

"Okay, well first we can look through your stuff, if I find nothing then I have something you could wear."

She is done my make up in 5 minutes, Tobias will be here in 10.

"Okay, uh. No. No. No. No. Why do you even own this? Never. Not today. Not for this. Nope. OH MY GOD!" I hear, after Christina has just about ripped my closet apart. "TRIS! YOU HAVE TO WEAR THIS!" She shouts. She pulls out a black dress that goes 3 inches above my knees it isn't tight but it fits _perfectly _I like the dress, I just never have an occasion to wear it.

"Okay." I say, and slip into the dress.

"Damn Tris, why have you never worn this before?" Christina says looking at me in the dress.

"Never had an occasion to wear it I guess, and I may have forgot about it."

"You have to wear this more often it looks amazing on you!"

"Okay." I hear a knock on the front door. I start to head out of the room.

"TRIS! We forgot your hair! It's still in a pony tail." Christina says, my hair doesn't look that bad.

"It's fine, I don't want to not look like me." I say and leave the room, she follows behind.

"I really think we should fix it. At least have to down." She says when we reach the bottom of the stairs. Tobias is talking with my dad near the front door.

"Hey, Four." Christina says.

"Hey Christi-" Four says but stop not even finishing Christina's name. "Tris. Uh, hey!" He says and walk over to me, he give me a small hug.

"Hi. Can we leave?" I say, I don't like how everybody is looking at me.

"Oh yeah. Lets go." He says, and takes my hand.

"Be back before midnight. Be careful. Have fun." My dad says. I smile at him. Christina follows us out and walks over to her car.

"Hey! Have fun you two." She says and winks at me.

I get in Tobias car and wait for him to start the car but he just stares at me. "Start the car." I say.

"Oh, yeah right." He starts the car, and pulls out of the driveway.

"Can I ask where we are going?"

"Nope." He says popping the P.

"Fine." I say.

We drive in silence for what seems like hours but is only five minutes.

"I like you hair tonight Tris." He says and flicks my pony tail.

"Yeah, thought I would do something different." I say with a smile.

"Yeah, I can tell. I mean you're dressed in the same clothes and no make up, but your hair is so different." He teases. I laugh a little.

"You are such a dork."

"I know. But really, you look really pretty."

"Tobias. I am not pretty."

"Fine you're right. You're beautiful. Sometimes I mean there are times when you don't look so hot."

"Well there are times when you aren't being so dick-ish, and right now ain't one of them."

We pull to a stop light and he stops, and looks over at me. "Okay. Okay. I'm just teasing." He put his hand on my cheek and leans in to kiss me, but someone behind us honks. I smile a little, he turns a slight shade of red and hits the gas pedal.

"So what are some of your favorite bands Tris?" He says randomly.

"Uh, at the moment, I really like Ellie Goulding. And Florence + The Machine."

"Huh. Never heard Ellie Goulding. But I like Florence sometimes. I am more of an Imagine Dragons guy or The Script their pretty awesome."

"Ellie is awesome. I also love Imagine Dragons, and The Script. If you like the music I like then you will love Ellie, she is awesome. I think my favorite song right now is either 'Dead in the water.' Or 'The Writer.' They are so good."

"Do you have them on your Ipod? And do you have your Ipod?"

"I do. But I lost my Ipod like 3 days ago."

"Well last time I saw it, you had it in my car."

"Last time I say it, it was in my car. But I looked there today and couldn't find it."

"Look around in here. Like the glove box."

"I don't think I left it in here. But okay." I look around on the seat. Nothing. I open the glove box. "Hey! Why do you have my Ipod. You Jerk-face! I have been looking for this everywhere!"

"Hey, you left it in here. I didn't take it. I would have brought it back to you but I forgot it was in there."

"Your such a liar." I say and plug my Ipod into his car audio jack. I turn shuffle on and turn the volume up a little so we can still talk, but with some music in the background.

"Okay so, we should be at the restaurant in about 2 minutes." He says.

"Alright." For the next three minutes the car is silent a nice silent, I think. Finally we get to the restaurant, it's called 'The Pier' one of the most expensive restaurants in Chicago. "We are going here?" I ask.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with this?" He says, he gets out of the car and runs over to opens my door. Once again I can open the door by myself, I don't tell him that, I am getting use to him opening doors for me.

"No. It's just really expensive. My parents never go here because how much they charge."

"Well. I wanted to take you here. Because I-I can." He says with a smile. I shrug and get out of the car. He held out his arm. "Shall we Ma'lady?" I grab his arm and laugh a little.

"God you are so cheese-y."

"That's okay though."

"Sometimes. it's okay, sometimes." He says.

We walk in the restaurant and wait to be seated. Tobias goes up to the counter after a few minutes and I don't know what he is saying but the worker seems to be apologizing. Tobias comes back with a smile, and a waiter brings us to our table.

When the waiter is gone I ask him what was he saying to the guy behind the counter.

"Well I told him that my date and I have been waiting for a seat then he asked me if we had a reservation and I said yes and I told him what name it was under and then he got us a waiter to seat us. Bam we are now here."

"You made a reservation?"

"Of course I did. Now. Lets order some food and then we can finish the rest of the night." I nod.

- PAGE BREAKERS! -

I am sitting in the car waiting for Tobias to come out of the gas station, apparently he forgot gas before he came to get me.

All of a sudden the drive door opens and he hopes in, I jump a little. "God! You friggin scared me! I didn't see you come out of the gas station!" He starts to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Well it is to me. I should have popped in front of your window, that would have scared you even more!"

"You are a real ass hat you know that. God. Now you are being really dick-ish." He just laughs more, I unbuckle my seat belt and get out of the car, and start to walk.

"Tris! Hey where are you going?" He says still laughing.

"I am going to walk home."

"We are really far from your house, and it's only 9:20. Come on get back in the car."

"No! You are being a total ass!" Before I know it he is standing behind me.

"Tris. Listen. I am sorry for laughing. Really."

"Sure you are. If I was taken right here right now would you laugh. I'm just saying you freaking scared me!"

He grabbed my hand, but I yanked it away. He just grabbed my shoulder turned me a round and kissed me. I forget why I was mad as I melt into the kiss. He pulls a way a little. "Forgive me?" He says. I kiss him again lightly on the lips.

"You are lucky I'm in a forgiving mood."

"Yeah. I guess I am lucky. But I am also lucky to have you. I mean it was a pain in the butt just getting you to talk to me again after you made me hit your car."

"Like I always say, you hit me. It wasn't my fault."

"Sure, it wasn't." He says with a laugh, he grabs my hand and leads me back to the car. I roll my eyes and get in the car.

"Okay, where are we going now?"

"We are going to the surprise." He says and drive off from the gas station.

He stops the car and gets out, I get out before he comes around. "Okay so you wait here I will be right back." He says.

Five minutes later I and grabbed from behind I scream. "Shh! It's just me, Uriah."

"Uriah what the hell are you doing here!"

"Just follow me." He says.

"Fine, but you better have a good reason for grabbing me from behind, of I will hurt you."

"Oh I do." He says with a smile. I follow him to a building he opens the door and once I walk in he closes it. The room is dark, there is no light.

"Uriah?" I say. All of a sudden the lights go in and Tobias is standing in the middle of the room. The room is decorated in white and snowflakes, little bits of fake snow all over the ground, Behind him is all of our friends holding up a word I read what it says. I break into a smile, I try to push the tears from my eyes but one of the slips down my cheek.

"Tris. Will you go to the winter formal with me?" Tobias says.

"You know I can read." I say teasing him.

"I know, I just wanted to say it." I laugh and break out in tears. No one has ever done something so special for me. "So? Will you?"

He walks over to me and wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Yes. Yes, I will go to winter formal with you." I say, everyone claps and yells. I hug Tobias tightly and whisper in his ear. "Thank you."

He wraps his hand around my waist and whispers in my ear. "No. Thank you Tris."

**Okay so I just want to say I am like so sorry I didn't update in forever and a half. I am truly sorry really! You and Kik me if you want to find me my name is TheDivergentTribute or Kimmers B SO FIND ME AND TALK TO ME ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Keep CrazY and FanGIrL On! ~Kim**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I would just like to say I am so proud of myself today! I donated to the ACS (American Cancer Society) today. Ever since I read TFIOS (The Fault In Our Stars. YOU HAVE TO READ IF YOU HAVEN'T!) By John Green, I have wanted to do something to help with cancer, and I never thought I would be able to, and I know every dollar counts...so today I had the opportunity to donate and I did, and now I have been happy ALL day. I am so happy! AH! **

**And I also wanted to point out...I have 69 Follower on this story...and 64 reviews..and 40 favs...So thank you! Thank you SOO much! like forever thank you! **

When I got home that night I was so happy I couldn't sleep, Christina demanded that we go shopping for dresses this weekend. After everyone left the building Tobias and I sat in the fake snow talking and yes kissing. I actually had a great time, he didn't get me mad at all which is surprising for him, we just sat there peaceful, relaxing, talking about anything and everything.

I was home before 12:00 which made my parents happy so they said that Tobias could come over here when ever. With out me having to ask them, even if they aren't home. Which is nice, so we can be alone without it being in a car, or missing a class, just so we can talk and be alone together.

Friday, could come quicker, when I woke up I didn't even realize it was Friday, until I got to school, and Christina asked if I wanted to go shopping tomorrow or Sunday.

"Sunday." I say, as much I would rather not go this weekend, I guess putting it off for a day is the best I can get.

"Yay! Okay, I will see you at lunch." Christina says and walks off happily to her next class. My next class is with Al, and Peter, I still haven't said anything back to Al, since he asked me to have lunch with him.

I walk to class and take a seat as far away from him like I always do, but he isn't in class yet. Once I sit down I see Al, Peter, Drew, and Eric, come in for class, they all sit around me so I'm trapped by them.

The teacher starts to teach like usual, I can't concentrate because I feel their eyes burning through me.

By the end of class I don't wait for the room to clear I grab my books and push my way out of the class room, once I'm at the door I see Four coming out of his class. "Four! Hey!" I say, he sees me and walks over to me.

"Hey." He says, when he reaches me, I look behind me Peter and Drew stand near their desk 'talking'

"Do you want to come over after school." I say, I was going to ask him that but I really just wanted him to be with me so I didn't have to deal with Peter and Drew, or even Al.

"You're parents fine with that? I know they wont be home since they both work." He says, as we walk to lunch.

"Oh yeah, they are totally fine with it. Caleb might be home not sure, but yeah they are fine, just as long as we are downstairs." I say.

"Okay, if you are sure they are fine with it I'll be over after school." We walk the rest of they way to lunch in silence, listening to everyone else talking.

We take are usual seat at our usual table, I guess I have gotten use to everyone talking over everyone else, and everyone butting in on a conversation, they weren't even involved in.

Tobias and I are talking about plans for the weekend, he bring up coming over to my house with out my parents there, and it was like he dropped a shit bomb. "WHAT! Oh I totally know whats going to happen today after school!" Uriah said.

"Four you gettin it today!" Zeke said. Tobias and I glare at both of them.

"We are just hanging out, nothing special. God you guys are sick." I say. Christina gives me a look, if looked could speak her's would say. "We are going to have a talk." Which made me laughing think about it, and how I don't know her that well but I know her well enough to know that's what she would say.

"Sure you are." Uriah says with a wink.

"Really. Tris' brother's going to be downstairs with us, we are gong to make his watch cheese-y romance movies or cheese-y comedies, you know something cheese-y." Tobias says, I laugh because that is not something I would do, at all.

Zeke and Uriah's smiles go away. "That's actually a downer, that kid seems stiff. No offence Tris." Uriah says.

"You know Uriah, saying 'No offence.' isn't going to lessen the offence. But yes he is very logical, warning you all if you ever meet him, he isn't Dauntless...he's very Erudite." I say.

"My freshmen year I was Erudite, wasn't as much fun as it is here." Will says. Before I know it everyone is talking about their freshman year, and where they started before Dauntless 'saved' them.

- Pager breaker -

Last class of the day is gym. I walk with Christina, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna, I am not listening to what they are saying its something about the Winter formal, I am listening to the guys who are walking 3 feet behind us.

"Okay, so wait do you love her or _LIKE_ her?" One asks.

"I don't know, maybe both." Another says.

"Dude you can love and like some one, you either like them or love them." A voice I know is Uriah's.

"He has a point." A fourth voice says.

"Tris. Tris!" Christina says, bring my attention back to the girls.

"Yeah?" I say like I was listening.

"All of us are going to go Sunday, okay. It's going to be a big girls day, _All _day long. From 11:00 PM till, school the next day. So a sleep over, at Lynn's house since she has the most room."

"Okay, fine with me. I just have to make sure it's fine with my parents, they might want me home but I think I could get out." I say.

"Awesomesauce!" Christina says, as we reach the gym. All of us girls go and change into our gym shorts and tank tops, we are out before the guys are which is surprising considering we are girl, and girls take 10 times longer than guys.

"What took so long?" Marlene says, when they come out.

"Do you really want to know?" Uriah says to her. I think they are an odd couple, Uriah is so...Well Uriah, and Marlene, is so sweet, innocent, and not like Uriah. But hey they are perfect for each other I guess.

"No. Forget it." Marlene says. Uriah laughs.

Gym wasn't as long as it usually is, or so it seemed, time just flew by. After all of us have showered and changed we walk out to our cars. "See you Sunday, Tris!" Marlene yell to me as I walk to my car. I wave to her.

"You can just follow me over." I say to Tobias.

"Okay." He says and kisses the top of my head.

"Tris! Hey! Tris! Wait!" I hear Caleb yell to me as I get in my car, Tobias and I both stop and look at him.

"What?" I say.

"Hey, tell mom I am not coming home tonight, staying at a friend's house. Okay?"

"Okay." I say, he thanks me and runs back to his car. We get in our cars and I pull out first leading the way to my house, even tho Tobias already knows they way.

I get there first like I knew I would, I wait outside, for five minutes until I see his car finally coming. He parks on the curb and gets out of his car.

"How lone were you waiting?" He says, walking up to me.

"Five minutes on the dot. I think." I say, he smiles a little. "Shall we." I say nodding to the house.

"We shall." He says with a laugh. We walk inside the house it's quite which is nice, I walk in the kitchen and grabs a back of chips.

"You want some water, or something?" I ask him.

"Yes, water. Where is your cups?" He says.

"That cupboard." I point to the cupboard near the sink.

"Thank you." He gets two glasses and fills them up, I grab some dip from the fridge, and we go sit in the living room to watch TV.

**Okay so it's getting late but I might finish this tomorrow! Okay? Okay! :) Thank you guys for read thank you thank you! THANK YOU! **

**Keep CraZy and Fangirl/boy On! ~Kim **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So I said I would try to update like three days ago but 1. I had my new story I just HAD to post called The Girl In My Dreams. Check it out! :) and 2. FF was down for like a whole day! That was Friday it started to work at like 6 so that leaves yesterday (Saturday) and Today. Yesterday I wrote the whole chapter out but I finished writing at like 2 AM ish, So I went to bed before updating then today I had to go to my Aunt bridle shower since I'm a bridesmaid. ANd now here I am 9:30 PM and I am just now going over it and Posting it! SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER! And I will try to update FOur adn Six Four and Tris, tomorrow MAYBE but I have a lot of school to do. Not sure...don't count on it! ALSO CHECK OUT MY FB PAGE FOR STORY UPDATE TIMES AND SUCH! (Link on my Profile!) :D**

Tobias and I sit in the living room just talking and watching The Office, it's the one thing we agreed on watching, it also happen to be one of my favorite shows. I don't know how long he has been here, I can't even remember how many episodes of The Office we have watched, all I know is when I look at the time, it's 5:30.

"It's 5:30, my parents are usually home by now." I say, more to myself than him.

"Maybe they had to work late." He says. I shrug and go back to the show. I just don't know why they aren't you would think they'd rush home, knowing that Tobias is here, and Caleb isn't. Knowing that Tobias and I are alone, I mean it's not like we are going to do something but they don't know that.

"I'm gonna call my mom." I say, I get up from the couch and go in the guest bedroom. I dial my moms number, on the 3rd ring she answers.

_"Hello?"_

"Mom, hey, where are you."

_"I'm at the store with your father, we are getting some food for dinner. Why?"_

"I don't know, you guys weren't home so I was just wondering where you were."

_"Are you there alone? I thought Four was coming over."_

"Yeah. Or no, I'm not alone, Four's in the living room."

_"Oh, okay. Well we will be home in about 30 minutes."_

"Okay. See ya soon." I say and hang up the phone. I walk out the guest room and back to the couch where Tobias sits.

"So?" He says.

"Hm? Oh yeah they're going to be here in 30, their getting dinner. You can stay right?" I say, looking in his beautiful blue eyes, I'm not sure if you are supposed to call a guys eyes beautiful, but his are.

"Yeah, course I can stay, as long as you want." I smile, and lay my head on his shoulder, I curl my feet up on the couch, my legs resting on his, my arm wrapped around his, he rests his head on mine and we sit like they watching The Office.

"What are you thinking about?" Tobias says, randomly.

"Nothing. Why?" I say and look up at him.

"I don't know." Is all he says.

"I know there is a reason why you are asking, why?" I say.

"Really, I don't know, I guess I was just starting conversation."

"Well, then is you want to know what I am think about now. I am thinking about you."

"What about me?"

"How you are such a dork sometime." Which isn't true I'm thinking about his eyes, and his lips, I want to kiss him here and now, but I don't I just resist.

"Hm now I am thinking about you, and how I think I might want to kiss you." He says, was he reading my mind?

"Now you're really being a dork."

"Do you like when I'm a dork?" He says and leans in closer to me, 3 inches from my face. I don't stare in his blue eye, I more of swim getting lost in them.

"Depends." I say, I don't know why, we have kissed before, but something about this feels weird, I want to kiss him, like, like I have never kissed him before and we are going to share this for the first time.

"On what?" He says moving in even closer, his forehead touching mine, still looking into my eyes.

"On if I'm in the mood for your dork-ish-ness." I say realizing that isn't even a word...dork-ish-ness. He laughs a little.

"Are you in the mood?" He asks, his voice low almost like he was telling me a secret.

"Yes." I say, with that he kisses me, his hand cups my face, I move and straddle his lap, I put my hands around his neck, his find the small of my back pressing me closer to him. Our kisses become more passionate, more intense.

I don't know how long we are kissing but I know it's been over 5 minutes because I hear my moms car pull in the driveway. We break apart, I slid off his lap, and smooth my hair down, his is all messed up and it doesn't look natural. I try to smooth his hair down as my mom and dad walk in, so I play it cool, and at like I am just messing with his hair, absent-mindedly.

"Hey." I say casually. Our of the corner of my I can see Tobias who has the biggest smile on his face.

"Hi Beatrice, Four." My mom says to us. Tobias gets up and walks over to them.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Prior. Here let me help you with those." He says and takes the bags from my mom and brings them to the kitchen.

"What have you two been up too?" My dad asks.

"Just having some snacks, watching The Office, you know just relaxing." I say, which is mostly true, I may have not told him the whole true, I just told him a version of it.

"Sounds fun." He says, my mom and Tobias are in the kitchen talking about god knows what, I just want to get in there.

"Yeah." I say, and head for the kitchen with Tobias and my mom, dad follows behind. "What's for dinner?" I ask mom breaking whatever conversation they were having.

"Chicken Stir fry." Mom says, getting pots out.

"Oh, you don't make that good, here I can make it, you and dad go relax." I say, which is very true, my mom makes her stir fry dry and plain.

"It's fine, I can do it. You two go watch your show."

"Mom. Really, let me, or us. Let us make dinner." I insist.

"Okay." Mom says, her and dad leave the kitchen. Tobias and I wash our hands and get started.

"Here, put 5 cups of water in here. Measuring cups are in that cupboard." I say to Tobias. while he does that and I start the chicken cutting it into cubes, I put the chicken in a pot and start to cook it. Tobias finishes filling the pot with water and sets it on the stove, I turn the heat on.

"What's the water for?" He asks.

"have you seriously never seen stir fry being made?" I say. "It's for the rice."

"OH! Yeah right, forgot about that part."

"You're a dork." He gives me a flirtatious look. I roll my eyes, he walks over to the door frame of the kitchen peeking out. Then he comes back to me, and kisses me on the lips. I pull away. "My parents are right in the other room!" I say quietly.

"They're talking. And I just had too." He says with a smirk, god damn that smirk. I don't know if he knows this but that smirk dives me crazy and if he does then he know just how to make me want to kiss him.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him lightly. "You're insane." I say and drop my arm walking over to the stove I stir the chicken, it's almost done. I feel and pair of arms warp around my waist. "Can you go in the freezer and get me the stir fry veggies." I say to him.

"One condition. " he says in my neck.

"What?"

"I can keep my arms around you while you cook." He says, I can feel him smile in my neck.

"Fine. Just go get them. And get the rice off the counter."

"Yes ma'am. " he says and releases me. He puts the veggies and rice on the counter next to me and wraps him arms around me again.

"How's it going in there?" I hear my mom say.

"Fine." I say. I put two and a half cups of rice in the pot of boiling water and turn it on low. Luckily this is instant rice so it should be done by the time the veggies are heated up.

"You are actually getting on my nerves. " I say to Tobias.

"You agreed to this and I like it."

"Get me the stir fry sauce out of the bag on the counter." He releases me with one hand and grabs the sauce, he still has one hand on my waist.

"Here." I take the sauce and pour it in the chicken and veggies and mix it all together. I release myself from his grasp and sit on the counter. He comes and stands between my legs."We already almost done?" He asks.

"Yes. It's been like an hour or so." Which it has. Time just seems to be flying a lot faster than usual. Tobias puts his arms around me, with me on the counter and him just standing we are practically the same height.

"About how long till we aren't even semi alone?" He asks

"5 minutes. " he kisses me lightly.

"Then what?"

"The we eat with my parents. And I am going to call Caleb see if he wants to stop by before he is gone for the night."

"Okay. So now we have 3 minutes." I nod. He presses his lips to mine, I know my parents could walk in at any time but, right now I am lost in Tobias. He pulls back a little "Two." He says and kisses me again, his hand on the small of my back pressing me to him, my hands are around his neck. "One." He says and lightly kisses me, then lifts me of the counter.

I stand on my feet and give him a small smile. I go over to the rice and check on it, perfectly done. "Get me two large bowls they are down there." I say and point to one of the bottom cupboards.

"Alright." He grabs two bowls and sets them on the counter

I hand him two ladles. "Scoop the rice in this bowl and the veggie, chicken, and sauce in this one. I'm going to call Caleb." He takes both ladles and sets one on the counter while scooping the rice into the serving bowl. "Perfect." I say and grab my phone to dial Caleb.

"_Yes Tris._" He says answering his phone.

"Hey I know you said you were staying at a friend's house but could you at least come home for dinner. I made stir fry."

_"Is your boyfriend over?"_

"No." I lie.

_"Okay I'll be over in ten."_ He says and hangs up the phone.

"Okay Caleb is coming so I will set the table for five." I say to Tobias and grab five plates, spoons, forks, and napkins. When is go back in the kitchen Tobias has everything in the two bowls. I kiss his cheek and take the bowls with and set then on the table.

- Page Break -

It's been 7 minutes and Caleb arrives.

"Hey, how is everyth-" He starts but sees Tobias. "I thought you said he wasn't here?"

"Caleb!" I mother says sternly.

"Just saying, Beatrice said he wasn't here."

"Well, maybe he just got here. Maybe he wasn't here at the moment." I say.

"I just think you were lying." Caleb snaps and sits down across from Tobias.

"I'm not Condor, remember." I say harshly.

"Obviously." I can tell this is awkward for Tobias. "So, Four, I hear you are taking my sister to the Winter formal. Is that right?" What is Caleb up to, why is he so weird?

"Yeah, I am." Tobias says casually.

"So what are your plans? Dinner then the formal or what?"

"Not sure yet, and I think if I had any plans right now I'd want them to be a surprise for Tris."

"Well, you better think of something fast then. The Dance is next weekend." Do they not know how awkward this is for me.

"Oh yeah, speaking of the dance. Mom, dad, Sunday I am going to go with Christina and the other girls to get dress's."

"Oh, okay. Just remind me Sunday and I will give you some money for a dress, and what ever else you may need." Dad says.

"Alright."

We eat dinner making small talk after the first few minutes of being awkward it gets more comfortable. Caleb isn't being a so dick-ish, which makes everything more comfortable, him and Tobias talk, like have actual conversations that don't involve them challenging each other.

When Caleb leaves we decide to watch Bedtime Stories. It's one of my favorite movies just because it's so weird-ly funny. Tobias and I are sitting close together, I'm resting my head on his shoulder, My parents sit about a foot apart from each other which is usual.

By the time the movie is over it's 10:30. "I should get going." Tobias says getting up from the couch.

"Okay, I'll walk you out." I say and get up with him.

"Thank you for letting me come over, and for dinner. I had a lovely time." He knows just how to butter up my parents. Or any parents really.

"Oh thank you for coming, and please do come again, don't be a stranger." My mother says with a smile.

"Yes, please do come again." My father says and shakes Tobias hand.

"I would love to come again. Have a good night." He says, and he and I walk out the door.

"So, you just met my totally weird family." I say as we walk to his car.

"I don't think they're weird, I loved them."

"Na, they are weird."

"Okay, they are, but in a good way. All families are weird, but that's the normal thing about it." He says the smartest things sometimes and it's absolutely amazing.

"You're kind of smart you know." I say as we approach his car.

"Kind of?" He says playfully.

"Yup. Sometimes you can be smart than other times you can be a dork." He smile, and kiss me on the lips, not slow but fast, more of a peck. "Right there, you were a dork." I tease, he laughs a little and kisses me harder, not fast but slow, and passionate, as if time has been frozen and if we break away, time would unfreeze. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, after a minute he is the one who breaks away.

"Good night Tris. Can I see you again tomorrow?" He says, his arms around me.

"Maybe, I will text you." I say, even in the dark I can see his dark blue eyes, they shine and light up in the night, or I think it's in the night.

"Call me. Don't text, I want to hear your voice." He says, I can see the small smile on his face.

"Okay. " I say. He opens his car door and gets inside.

"Okay. See you maybe tomorrow."

"Yes, maybe." I say and lean down and kiss his cheek. "Night."

"G'night Tris." He closes his door, and waves as I walk in the house, when I'm inside I can hear his car drive off, my parents are already in bed so I go straight up to bed.

**Okay, so there it's all updated! :D Tell me how it is, and give me ideas on what Tris Dress should look like! Color and design! You can like message me a link to a dress you think would be nice, or just describe it, and the color! We need the dress style and the dress color! THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS STORY IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! :) **

**Keep CrAZy and Fangirl/Boy On! ~KIM! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N So I really do have a good reason why I haven't updated! It's because I'm a bridesmaid for my aunts wedding and its THIS SATURDAY! SO I have been helping her get ready for it, I have been doing school, chores, reading, and trying to maintain a social life. TRUST me when I say, when I get the chance to write I do. Writing is like my get away from life and such, so I absolutely love it. I have just been so busy! I am really sorry! But hey Thank you guys! Thank you so much for being patient and so the amazing reviews! Thank you! I love every one of you! THANK YOU!**

**(Thank you all for your dress idea! Some of you put links which the links didn't work.. :( But Most of you said a plain dress, and so I went on Google and just looked at dresses and found one I liked and I thought you guys would too. If you want to see the pic I can send you a link just message me and I can send it. I can't put it here...eh.. But thanks for your awesome ideas I loved them all! )**

Dress shopping was just as bad as I thought we spent 4 hours just picking out dresses then another 2 picking shoes. By the end, I was so exhausted I didn't eat dinner I just went to bed.

I guess I like my dress, it goes right above my knees, is white but the top is covered in black and sliver rhinestone, it's a sweetheart neck, and the back has about 6-7 inches of lace that you tie up. It's not as revealing at it sounds. Christina and the other girl all insisted I get it, it was actually not that much, it was $207 but I got it for $94 more than half off.

I have everything that I think I need for the dance on Friday, but you never know with Christina, I guess last year, she forced Marlene to get a new dress, because she found a better one. But I don't have to think about the dance until at least until Thursday night, for now I just have to focus on school. Which should be sorta easy. Right?

Today I wake up to my phone ringing. "Hello?" I say.

_"Where are you?" _The voice on the end says, it's a guy, I can't tell who it is.

"In bed...Why? And who is this?"

"_It's Four. And you know how late you are for school. You missed two periods." _He says. Crap, Caleb never woke me up, like he usually does.

"Crap! Cover for my next class, I will be there is at most 20." I say and hung up the phone. I don't brother showering or putting on make up I just slip on some jeans and a hoodie and run out the door, to my car.

When I get to school I run inside, to my locker. I get there and see Four leaning up against it, just waiting. "I thought you were going to cover for me in class?" I say out of breath.

"I did. I said, you came in after 1st period but you felt sick during second so you sat out second, then this period, I said I was bringing you home, you felt to sick." He says with a smile.

"So, they think I'm gone for the day?"

"Yes."

"Then, how am I supposed to go to my other classes when I'm 'sick'?"

"You could skip them all and hang out with me."

"And you would skip all your classes? What are you going to tell your dad?"

"He will never know. Come on." He says getting up and dragging me outside.

"It's to cold out here." I complain.

"Okay. Come here." He leads me to his car, he opens my door and closes it, getting in on the drive side.

"Why can't we just go inside?" I say feeling a little uncomfortable.

"1) Some one might see you and rat us out for lying. 2) You look to beautiful, I don't want anyone else getting any ideas." When he says that I realize what I'm wearing, isn't this just perfect, jeans and a hoodie, messy hair and no make up. That is not what I or anyone would want to look like, even if they didn't care what they looked like. "3) Some one might see me kiss you." He leans in and kisses me lightly.

"You're a dork." He laughs and kisses me again. "Is this all we are going to do?" He smiles a little.

"Nope. I want to take you to get some food, maybe go see a movie.

"That sounds awesome. Can we stop by my house so I can at least brush my hair." I say.

"But I think you look beautiful."

"Shut up, and drive me home."

"Okay, okay." He says smiling.

- Page Break -

We get to my house I get out of the car and head inside, not even realizing Tobias is following me.

"Oh, just uh, wait down here." I say and run up the stairs taking them two at a time. I brush my hair, teeth, and put on some eyeliner. Then I go downstairs and see Tobias sitting on the couch. "Ready."

"And you still look beautiful." I blush a little.

"Come on, if we are skipping school, I want to have fun. Lets go."

"You're right. Let's move."

I get in his car, and he drives off. "Where too?" I say.

"Food. I need food. And you need food too. We all need food." I laugh.

"Yes. I agree, we all do need food."

"To the DD!" He shouts and drives to the DD.

We drive park and walk inside, Tori is working. "Hey! Four, Tris! Wait why aren't you in school?"

"Tris, is 'sick' you see, so I am taking her out." Tobias says, putting air quotes, at 'Sick'.

"I see. Well you guys can go sit in your usual spot if you want." She says with a smile.

"Okay." Tobias says and leads me to the usual booth. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Breakfast. I never got to eat breakfast and I want waffles, with raspberries. And Hot Chocolate."

"Breakfast it is. Tori, we want breakfast. Waffles, raspberries and Hot Chocolate for the both of us."

"Okay, that will be right out!" Tori says and walks away.

**Okay so this chapter is probably really short but I just had to update I feel really bad when I don't update at least once a week. But I know a lot of authors on here don't update for more than a week, but I just feel awful when I don't, so Sorry if this totally sucks...But THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N So if you don't read my main story Four and Six Four and Tris you wont know why I haven't been on. I will give you all just a short summery I guess. I had my aunts wedding and I was a bridesmaid so I had to help her, and then...I want say last Wednesday, my friend passed away in his sleep, no one knows why..So I have been going through A LOT! Thank you guys for your amazing reviews I love them all! :) **

Tuesday was better. I got up in time for school, Tobias called anyways though. _"You up? I'm taking you to school." _He says.

"Yeah, I'm up and I am about to leave, just getting some breakfast." I say.

_"Okay, when you're done come outside." _

"I can drive myself you know I'm not helpless."

_"Yeah, well do it anyway."_

"Fine." I hang up and finish my breakfast. I go outside and he is sitting in his car, he doesn't notice me so I get in my car and pull op next to him. "Let's go already."

"Hey! Morning! I was going to take you with me." He says.

"Well, my car is already started and I am already in it, and I have no intentions on getting out."

"Fine, I'm getting in." He says and gets in my car.

"If you wish to. Now lets go I don't want to be late." I say and start driving.

"Tris." He says after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Tris. I'm in love with you. I am in love with you and I know that love is just something we say and we are so young we don't know what it is but I do this is it! But you see I am in love with you, and I know I have probably ruined everything here, but its true, and I have been trying to be more honest with people. You don't have to love me back, I just. I had to say something before it was to late." I don't move or saying a thing I keep my eyes on the road. "I'm not sorry for saying it either." He adds. "Just say something. Anything. Even if you don't love me, I will still love you it's enough just having you know I do."

"Four, I. I don't know what to say. You can't just go throwing words at me like that!" Why am I mad he said it, I don't really care...do I? I guess it was a shocker. Why would he love me. Love is actually a big commitment and he just throw it at me. I still don't know how I feel, for shit sake I don't even know how I feel about this new school! I don't know my feelings.

"I know. But I did." I park the car in an empty spot and get out. "Tris?" He calls. I ignore him and keep walking. Before I know it he has my arm.

"Let me go. I just. I just need to think about this."

"Sorry. Sure. Go. Just know I am here, I will wait right here, I am not moving." He sits in the middle of the street.

"Kay." I say and walk off. Christina calls me but I hear Tobias tell her to leave me. I don't know if I love him we have been dating what a month or so, how can he seriously love me already.

- Page break -

I avoid him though out the whole day, now is lunch. I look around everyone is at our table, I get some food and sit with some of the other Dauntless. Like: Eric, Peter, Al, Drew, and even Molly.

"Hey, what bring you here? Break you with your boyfriend?" Peter says.

"No. Just thought I'd try a different table. Make more friends or whatever." I say glaring.

"Sure. You can sit here." Al says patting a seat next to him.

"I want to sit here." I say and sit next to Eric.

"So. You're Fours girl?" Eric says lean closer to me.

"If you mean we are together, dating or whatever yes. But I am no one _Girl _I don't belong to anyone, I am my own person." I snap.

"I don't see why you would want to date such a big headed, ass hat." Peter says.

"What? He is not an ass hat. He's actually pretty awesome...kind...smart...brave..strong..amazing...perfect almost..."

"God don't talk like the freaking Amity. 'He smells like rainbow and he looks like a unicorn in a field of pansy's!' it's sickening." Eric spits.

"I'm not talking like the Amity! Shut your freaking face!"

"Okay, stiff tell us why you're really here." Molly says.

"Stiff? And I can sit anywhere I damn well please." I say giving her a death glare.

"You know stiff, I think I like your attitude, very 'I'm nut putting up with your shit.' that's what I like in a girl." Eric says, there is something about they way he says it and the way he looks at me when he says it that make me cringe.

"Maybe I would like this bunch to but you guys give me a nickname I don't even get, and you are all creeps."

"Maybe you just need to give us a chance, or some of us." Al says.

"Maybe. But not now. I'm done, see you tomorrow...in class." I walk out the lunch room to the halls, no one is here, all eating or in detention.

I walk through the halls going no where. After eating with some other Dauntless well talking to the one group of Dauntless that just so happens to despise Four.

I guess hearing them dis Four, talk about him like that the more I realize I might love him too. I don't know though, I mean I really like him, but love? I'm not afraid of him.

"Hey." I hear a familiar voice say, I turn and see Tobias.

"Hey!" I don't know why but, I am really happy to see him.

"You okay?" He gives me a questioning look.

"Grand."

"Okay... When are you going home?"

"Oh!" I look at the clock on the wall. "Now. Need a ride? Your car is at my house."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, it's fine. We need to talk anyway."

"Yeah, okay, lets go." As we walk down the halls I grab his hand he smiles down at me. That is my answer. Just the thing I need to see, just to know if I really do love him. And I do.

We get in the car and I start to drive. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. About earlier. Sorry, I acted the way I did, you kinda took me by surprise. "

"It's fine, I know I did."

"But I had some time to think. And. After lunch I started to sort somethings out and I may have sorted things out."

"Is that so? Oh by the way where were you at lunch?"

"I was siting with Eric, Al, Peter, Molly, and Drew."

"Oh, how was that?"

"It was eventful. Found out Eric really doesn't like you...neither does Peter...or Al...or any of them. What did you do?"

"I'm better at sports and I have higher grades than Eric. And I may have embarrassed him freshmen year..."

"Oh I have to hear this story."

"Well, I may have told everyone he was afraid of the dark."

"What!? Is he!?"

"Maybe...yes."

"How did you find out!?" I say laughing.

"We were playing paintball capture the flag and he took a flash light and I asked him why, and he said 'I have a touch of Achluophobia.' And him thinking I may not know what that is thinks he got away with it...But I said. 'You're afraid of the dark!?' Out loud, pretty loud. Everyone hard and he left never liked me ever again."

"Oh my god! So you didn't mean it, it just happen. Damn that is awesome!"

"Yes it is." He says laughing.

We pull up to my house and I turn the car off. "Here we are. Uh, do you want to come in for a little?"

"Yeah sure. Your parents wont mind?"

"Nope, they really like you. They trust us."

"Okay, lets go."

When we get inside I go straight to the kitchen and grab some cookies my mom had saved, she made them last night. "Want some?" I ask Tobias.

"Yeah." I hand him two.

"Lets go upstairs." I would rather be downstairs but there isn't anything to do and I kinda just want to relax on my bed.

"Sure. Your parents wont mind?"

"Na. I'm just going to leave them a note saying where we are." I write a quick note saying we are upstairs, and Tobias is staying for dinner. Then I start walking up the stairs. "Oh, my room is most likely a mess so get over it."

"Okay. I shall have to try not to clean it." He says with a laugh.

"You dork." I feel his hand lace in mine, forgot me calling him a dork is kind of a flirtatious thing. I open my door and flop in my bed face first. "Close the door." I say. He does and sits on the floor leaning up against the bed. "God you're such a dork, just sit on the bed."

"Are you sure I'm a dork?" I smile a flirtatious smile.

"Yes. I am 100% sure, that you Tobias Eaton are a dork." I say leaning in close to him.

"Hm, how does one not be a dork?" I smile, and lean in and kiss him, I pull back a little.

"That's how."

"Hm, then I better get started." He leans in and presses his lips to mine, my hand lace around his neck deepening the kiss. His hands go to my waist, I lay back He moves his hand to hold himself up, while his other hand stays on my waist. He pulls back a little. "Am I still a dork?"

"Just a little bit." He smiles and hand press his lips to mine once again and pulls back. Just in time too, I hear my mom walk in the house, she calls me down stairs.

We end up watching a move with my parents until Tobias has to leave.

"Thank you again for letting me stay so late." He says as he leaves the house. "Good night."

"Night! Drive safely." My mom says.

I walk him to his car. "See you tomorrow at school." He says when we reach it.

"Yeah." I say. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard on the lips, his arms go around my waist. I pull back a little and embrace him in a hug.

"I love you, Tobias." I say. Even though it's dark I can tell he is smiling.

"I love you too, Tris." He presses his lips to mine once more and gets in his car, I wave as he drives off.

**I DIDN'T READ THROUGH THIS SO IS YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES TELL ME! :) **

**Also MY FRIEND WHO MAY BE READING THIS, IS GIVING ME HER TYPEWRITER HOW AWESOME IS THAT!**

** YOu guys are AWESOME AND OMG DIVERGENT IS COMING OUT IN LIKE 20 SOME THING DAYS AHH! **

**KCAFG/BO! ~Kim **


End file.
